My Heart Turned Red
by kagomehater4ever
Summary: Ever wonder what Gnomeo was thinking throughout the movie? Well stop wondering! Go through his mind as he struggles to hate the Red Garden as he has all these years, or to be with the girl of his dreams from the loathed Red Garden, a girl named Juliet.
1. Red I Hate the Word

My Heart Turned Red

Chapter 1: Red. I Hate The Word

**Author's note:**

**Hey everybody! I'm happy that you made your way over to this neck of the woods! Now I'm assuming that if you are reading this, you are either one of my awesome reviewers of my last story "Unbreakable Love", or you want to see what Gnomeo was thinking throughout the story and are new to this, or you have nothing better to do. Whatever the reason, I'm excited that you're reading this!**

**Also, to my previous reviewers who wanted another title for Gnomeo's story, you must know that I had My Heart Turned Red in my head so long that I had decided that that was going to be my title. I'm very sorry, please know that I kept you all in mind for a long time. Please don't be insulted, but this is my final decision. **

** I'm very happy that I'm starting this project, you all who are previous readers had pushed me to do this project and I never thought I would get to this story. I'm very excited that I'm finally here, writing Gnomeo's story!**

**In case you're too lazy to read the summary, this is Gnomeo and Juliet, through Gnomeo's perspective. Juliet had her say, and I gave her her voice, and now it's time for us to visit Gnomeo's mind and give him his voice.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own Gnomeo and Juliet on DVD proudly! I wish that owned more than that but... oh, well.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Alright, you heard the story through one voice, and now it's time for me to tell the story.<p>

So, hello. My name is Gnomeo, and I'm a Blue Gnome in the Garden of the still very old Ms. Montague on the lovely Verona Drive in London. I have lived here all my life and it will probably stay that way for the rest of my life. I've been living here since my memories first start. If I had been living somewhere other than here before my memories begin, that would have surprised me.

They say that when you're very young that's when you find what your purpose in life is, and whoever said that was right. My life's purpose: completely making sure that the Red Garden, that is next door, is destroyed and ruined as much as possible, if not completely. And everyone in my garden would've agreed with me if I had asked them, and I'll tell you why. I have hated that garden ever since I was very little. For those of you who don't know exactly why I hated the Red, I'll explain right now. It's not just me that hates the Red Garden for no good reason at all, and let me tell you, that's not the case at all. If I'm not incorrect, they feel the exact same way about us. The Gardens have hated each other for as long as I can remember, and my mother raised me on hating Reds, and even if she hadn't, I still would've hated them as much as I do now.

One day, when I was 10, the Reds and the Blues were having a Lawnmower race, my father and my hero, was racing against another gnome named Rose from the Red Garden. Dad had bet on the race saying that he could drive a Lawnmower from the gates to the end of the alley about ten times faster than any Red. I was very young, so I had no idea that Dad was just challenging the Reds to a race. I was so young, so the feud hadn't really gotten to me yet, I guess that Mum and Dad had decided that I wasn't old enough to race a Lawnmower or even learn pranks or things to make the Red Garden worse. Honestly, I don't think Mum told me about it until I turned 10 and a half. Yeah, I was young, but after Dad died, I wasn't young anymore. So anyway, Dad was representing the Blue Garden, and some Red Gnome by the name of Rosemarie was representing the Red Garden. She and Dad had gotten into another argument which turned into a very nasty fight and then turned into a bet on a race. It was very important, Dad said, because if he were to lose, he would be letting the whole garden down, and bring shame to them. Dad had been teaching me the basics on how to drive a Lawnmower before the race that changed the way I viewed things between the Gardens forever, and was promising to give me a real lesson after the race was over. Back to the story, they were just racing down the alley, and my dad shoved his Lawnmower into Rosemarie's and she increased the speed to higher than my Dad taught me it had to go. He said that if you went past the limit, it could be deadly for you. That's why he was the master Lawnmower racer and why Rosemarie was not. Because when she increased the speed, she smashed hard into Dad's Lawnmower, sending them both off course and into the fences that blocked the gardens from one another. They exploded, and then the next thing I knew was that I saw my father's arm in pieces, and then found the rest of him just the same. It broke my heart and tore me apart.

But I learned something very important that day, that Reds are the most evil and murderous creatures in the entire world. Whenever I looked at any of them or my rival Tybalt, I would just see blood, dirty blood, and that was it. I hated them for taking away my father and the person I looked up to more than anyone in the Blue Garden, even though I was very little. Now, I don't remember my father as well as I wished I did, or as Mum did. The hate I had most was now apart of my body and soul, like an arm was or a heart. I hated them so much, and that's why I trained as much as I could to make sure that the Blue Garden was a million times and more better than any Red Garden in all the world. Lawnmower racing was what my Dad loved more than anything in the world, and I loved it as well. I wanted to make sure that I resembled my father in that. He loved his garden, and was willing to do anything for it.

Red, the word to me was like swearing.

So obviously, I'm getting a little ahead of myself. I could go on for hours about my hatred of Reds, but then the sun would go down and I wouldn't be able to see that and then where would be? Not only would you think I'm crazy, you also wouldn't be able to hear my story. My story, of the thing in my life that came to me and changed me forever, and honestly I never expected it, but now I know that it happened. And I'm glad it did.

* * *

><p>10 years later.<p>

So today, was the start of another day. But today, was not just any normal day for me. Today was the day that I would be representing the Blue Garden in a Lawnmower race, against Tybalt, my rival and the fattest Gnome alive. He was an incredibly stupid fellow who was a bully and a cheater, both on the race field and in his garden, while I never cheated and always treated everyone in my garden as equally, because they were my family and I loved them very much. But Tybalt challenged me last night, and I accepted without hesitation. But the thing was that Mum had no idea that I had accepted a challenge to Tybalt, which was why this day was going to be interesting. Mission Impossible: Getting the Lawnmower out of the tool shed without your Mum seeing you! Easy right?

My best friend Shroom, and Benny, my other best friend Benny who was also my cousin, were planning the right moment to try to sneak the Lawnmower out of the garden without Mum noticing. But once we had our plan, Benny wanted to go cause his great early morning trouble on the Red Garden with the Bunnies. His trick today was getting a snail across the fence, and I hoped that it landed in Tybalt's mouth and choked him. I heard Tybalt gagging, so I laughed. After all, he is the reason I have so many scars across my body from all the races we've had over the years. One in particular, which I'll tell you all about some other time. I then heard Mum's voice.

"Top of the morning Lord Redbrick!" Mum said.

"Lady Blueberry!" Lord Redbrick said back disgusted.

At that point I wanted to throw a rock over the fence and made sure it hit him, but being the good person that my mother raised me to be, I would wait to do it later.

"Your tulips are looking a little limp this year, aren't they?" Mum said, making fun of him.

I smiled, I loved my mother. She always knew how to ruin Lord Redbrick's day and get him in a really bad mood.

"Oh!" Lord Redbrick said. "I don't like what you're incinerating!"

Wow. Not only is he stupid, but he doesn't even know how to speak right. I waited for Mum to do one of her famous grammar checks!

"The **proper word** is insinuating! Illiterate!" Mum said disgusted.

"**I AM NOT ILLITERATE!**" Lord Redbrick shouted and I rolled my eyes. Yeah, sure. "**MY PARENTS WERE MARRIED!**"

And then the fighting stopped, so now, I think Lord Redbrick will send Tybalt out sooner so that we can race and I can beat him again as usual. I came down from my spot and found Benny in front of the Lawnmower and I knew that it was time to go.

"Benny! Come on! Let's give those Reds another lesson on how it's done!" I said, happily.

Nothing made me happier than Tybalt's face whenever he loses a race, and while we teach him another lesson on a true master of the Lawnmower, I could also give a lesson on how to redo someone's face like he did me.

I high fived my best friend and I ran behind the Lawnmower to start pushing outside of the shed. Benny laughed and ran to the front of the shed.

"Shroom? All clear?" I asked.

Shroom hopped into the doorway and nodded. OK, very easily now. It will be easy, just as long as your mother's not looking for you, you'll be fine. You can ruin Tybalt forever and what's more, your mother will never know. I started to push the Lawnmower out of the shed with Benny carefully guiding me with two trowels to make sure I didn't get a scratch on it before the race. Then I heard my mother's voice:

"Gnomeo! Gnomeo!"

The Lawnmower was already out of the shed, and not even close to the door yet! So much for Mission Impossible, in other words, we failed. I couldn't see where my mother was, so maybe we could leave without her noticing.

"Gnomeo!" Benny said. "It's your mum!"

I looked up and she was closer to us than I thought.

"Oh no!" I said frustrated. I couldn't miss the race. "Just get this out into the alley, I'll catch up with you!"

"OKAY!" Benny said, and I assumed that he was starting to get the Lawnmower out into the alley, because I heard the sound it makes when it moves.

I found my mother and she found me.

"Gnomeo!" she said.

I was not about to blow the biggest race of my life, so I had to make sure that Mum did not see Benny pushing the Lawnmower outside. So I caught my mother and spun her around so that she was somewhere where she couldn't see the mower no matter where she looked. She would think I was hiding something from her, so I decided to distract her.

"Mum! Mum, have you ever seen our beautiful...beautiful garden from this angle?"

At the word "garden" I motioned for Benny to get a move on and move the mower out into the alley! And for Shroom to go with him to make sure that he got it out there. I was buying him time, and I really needed him now to move! I motioned my mother to look at the angle I was trying to make her see, so she wouldn't look backward, and I was hoping she was buying it.

"Oh..yes..yes..." she said, she used her spade to point to our wisteria. "Especially the wisteria. That tree was your father's pride and joy, may he rest in pieces."

Mum sounded really sad on the last part, I knew how much she missed Dad. She knew him better than I ever did. I placed my hand on my heart, I missed my father, and would gladly talk about him all night, after Tybalt's face is in the mud and everyone laughs at him and I know I did my job right. I looked towards the alley impatiently.

Then Mum grabbed my beard by the chin (which she promised she wouldn't do.) and examined my face. "How you remind me of him!"

Great, Mum. Time to find a good excuse to leave.

She looked as if she remembered something, which meant more chores, which I would do, after the race.

"Which is why I wanted to say..."

"I know, my chores," I said interrupting her.

"Gnomeo."

Truthfully, I wasn't listening. I really loved my Mum, but this race was really important.

"Edging, trimming, planting, pruning... consider it all done.."

"I wanted to.." Mum started again.

"Done, done done!" I said cutting her off again. "Its not like it isn't..."

"GNOMEO!" Mum said loudly and cutting me off and turning on me.

"Done," I said quietly. I was 100% busted.

"All I wanted to say was, 'Good Luck'," she said slyly.

I looked at her and smiled and she nodded. She had known what I was up to all along and she was supporting it? See, this is why my mother is the best mother in all the world. She's not overprotective, and she knows that I do things so that the Blue Garden is better than the Red Garden at any costs. I loved my mother, and she gave me even more motivation to win the race today.

"Thanks Mum," I said, kissing her on the cheek.

And then with nothing to hold me back now, I raced towards the gate to beat Tybalt hard at the Lawnmower race.

"Go out there and show them, we Blues are better than any Red!" Mum shouted.

I would do that always, that's what I was meant to do ever since I was born. And now I plan doing that forever in memory of my father.

"Red." I stopped and the gate, and held in my disgust. "I hate the word."

And I shut the gate and headed out into the race, that would change my life forever, and I didn't even know it.

_Red. I hate the word._

Yeah, not for long.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! Hope you enjoyed it! I'm always nervous writing stuff because I'm afraid that they won't be good! So please go easy on me!<strong>

**Sorry it took so long. I have been really busy with camp. We're doing another play! My portrayal of the Nurse was a success! Hopefully Shakespeare is somewhere and is smiling upon me! We're doing Hamlet this time! And guess who's going to play the Prince of Denmark? That's right for those of you who guessed! ME! I'm so happy! Thank you Shakespeare! I have so many lines though! I will try to write as much as I can for you all!  
><strong>

**Please REVIEW! You know the drill!**

**Until Next time!  
><strong>

**Signed **

**kagomehater4ever**


	2. You Just Crossed The Line

My Heart Turned Red

Chapter 2: You Just Crossed The Line

**Author's note:**

**MY HUGE THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT READ THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**I've decided I'm one of Gnomeo and Juliet's biggest supporters! I just love the movie so much and more than that!  
><strong>

**We got 13 reviews! Which was a lot more than I got for the first chapter of Unbreakable Love, which makes me very, very, very happy! Also, for those of you that don't know, I need at least 6 reviews before starting another chapter alright? Seems fair? Good, very good.**

**This chapter is the very big Lawnmower race at the very beginning of the movie! And the life changing humiliation which will eventually cause Gnomeo and Juliet to meet for the first time!**

**This chapter is dedicated to the person who gave me the title of this story, theycallmecrazyallthetime, and to the person who I am mentioning in my story to show how much to them they mean to me and how much I appreciate all they've done for me, quile!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own Gnomeo and Juliet on DVD proudly! I wish that owned more than that but... oh, well.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>OK, now was the biggest moment of my entire life of being a Lawnmower Racer.<p>

Sure, I had always beaten Tybalt, but this race was very important for me to win, and that's because Tybalt hadn't challenged me so angrily since the month after Dad was killed and I did my very first trick to get back at the Red Garden. I replaced the watering can with weed killer and it killed all of their beautiful tulips, and all I could do when Lord Redbrick was screaming in anger was laugh my head off, because I knew I had done my job well. Tybalt had then challenged me to a Lawnmower race even though we were just children. In my mind, we were going to be rivals until the day we both died, even in death, I would still hate him forever, and it would be the exact same way with him. Anyway, Tybalt had never challenged me like that since that day, and that means he views me as a threat, which I am, and that will make it even more satisfying to win today. Not to mention I was representing my Garden and that meant that I had to win, no questions asked.

Tybalt and I had been racing against each other since we were children, and that's why no one else from either Garden did the racing, because they knew that we were the best of the best, and that there weren't any other Gnomes that hated each other more than Tybalt and me, and that they weren't anyone better at Lawnmower racing than Tybalt or me. Wow, why am I even giving him credit? I meant, no one better than me. And that's because they has never been a better Lawnmower than me, and that's not because of how good I actually am, but because I don't cheat and win the race fair and square, unlike some people who have to cheat in order to show off. In his case, he had nothing to show off because he's a cheater and he doesn't even know anything when it comes to racing like I do. After Dad died, I taught myself how to do it, and no matter how much I wanted to give up, I wanted to still represent my father by doing the thing he loved to do most. I had to still hold that memory with me, because revenge was what kept me going completely with my life. The hope that maybe one day, I can finally get the revenge I had wanted all these years after what they did to my father. I would get revenge for Dad, even it cost me my life. Nothing else mattered, nothing else would ever matter.

The reason I hated Tybalt so much as I did, was not only because he was from the Red Garden, not because he was complete and foul git, not because he didn't care about anyone but himself, not because he was a liar and a cheater, all which in case you hadn't noticed, were reasons I hated him. But the reason most of all was that after I beat him at a Lawnmower Race, 6 months ago, after a cheating attempt to slow me down had failed and I still won the race, was too much for him to handle, and not only was he a sore loser, he also made a permanent mark on the right side of my face. He took a shovel, and slashed the right side of my face, and he probably was going to kill me if it wasn't for someone hadn't throw something at him to knock him out. So, yeah, that gave me even more motivation to do the same thing to him, because he deserved it. Tybalt, you rat catcher, you most certainly will walk and fall flat on your face when I beat you today that you'll be begging for mercy.

* * *

><p>OK, back to reality instead of my dreams of victory.<p>

Both Blues and Reds were in the respective groups and they were on either side of my Lawnmower and on Tybalt's. The Blues were obviously on my side, and the Reds were obviously on Tybalt's side. Honestly that was fine by me, my friends were better than any of those monsters standing next to my lifelong rival. All the Gnomes were jumping and cheering, you could tell how excited they all were. The Blues, were chanting my name loudly and proudly, while the Reds were shouting Tybalt's ugly name as loud and proud as they could. Ugh, if we weren't here to race, what wouldn't I tell them.

I smiled when I walked up to my Lawnmower and waved at my supportive friends and family to acknowledge their cheering for me. I couldn't let them now, they were all counting on me. They were just as important as making Tybalt lose once again. I hopped onto my Lawnmower, and I pulled the start cable, and Tybalt on the other side did the same as me. That was all he knew about racing, and that's why it was so funny. The crowds continued chanting very loudly for me and Tybalt, and I just wanted Dolly to get over here so we can get this race over with because I wanted to see the look on Tybalt's face when I beat him. Now.

Finally, Dolly came out and got in between the two Lawnmowers holding the flower that she always held.

"OK, boys," she said, gesturing to both of us with her flower. "Y'all know the rules and I don't need to repeat um but I'm gonna cause I wanna! And here they are!"

OK, normally I would be mad for her taking so long to start the race, but I was going to shoot Tybalt a look that I knew that I was the best Lawnmower Racer ever and that I knew it and so did he.

"No bitin, no scratchin, no kickin ," she said, waving her finger at us as if she was lecturing us, just like my mother did when I was little, but honestly I didn't even notice. "No burpin, no slurpin, no cussin, no squallin, no rastlin, no heein, no hawin…"

I looked over while she was talking at Tybalt and smiled snidely, and he glared evilly back at me. You don't scare me, and there is no way you're winning this race.

"And more than anything…. No cheatin!"

"No cheating?" Fawn said insulted. Hey, that's not fair!"

Oh, suddenly you're an expert?

We then suddenly got ready, the Lawnmower cords wrapped around our fingers, ready to race down the alley to show each other who was the best and the greatest by far.

"On your marks…." Dolly said, raising her flower. "Get set…!"

Tybalt being the absolute cheat that he was stomped his accelerator and his mower went off at light speed.

"SUCKER!" he shouted.

We'll see about that won't we?

"GO! GO! GO!" Dolly shouted.

"HAHA!" I shouted.

I stomped on my accelerator and I raced after Tybalt. And as I raced after him, I heard the crowds cheering hard for each Gnome as loud as they possibly could. I knew that I had to win, not only for my garden but to show that I was the better mower racer and not him. Tybalt laughed at me very evilly and increased his speed and he and his mower dashed down the alley with me very close behind, but for me close behind wasn't good enough. It was only in front of him and across the finish line, then I would be satisfied. He looked at me from behind and I was starting to catch up to him more than a few moments ago. He then got directly in front of me, and pulled on a lever on the side of his mower and then it started to spit grass at me. Oh, Tybalt, you will never change will you? Now it was my turn to use a switch, and I did, I flipped my switch and moved to the left of him, which was met with Tybalt blocking me. That wasn't going to work, I knew him too well, and I also knew that that wasn't my style. I smiled slyly and I flipped the switch once again, and I pretended to go left and then managed to get to the right. I smiled, because I had achieved my goal, and I was back in the game, and I was alongside my rival. Tybalt looked around, obviously very confused. I smiled slyly again, and winked at him. I then yanked the cords to finally manage to get ahead of Tybalt. Too easy, Tybalt, way too easy. That's why you are not a true master.

We still kept racing, and I was still in the lead. I smiled cockily over my shoulder at him, because I knew that he was going to lose. There was no way he could catch up to me now, and this fact was proved because he was struggling so hard to keep up with me, it made me laugh. But then the next thing that I knew was that Tybalt slammed his Lawnmower in the back of mine and I gasped in surprise, because I hated to admit it, that was a pretty smart move especially for him. I looked at him, and he had that hideous sneer that made me want to take that same shovel and slash him across the face like he did me. He then pulled up alongside me and pushed the Lawnmower into mine so hard, that sparks began to show.

"WHOA!" I yelled in shock.

I had to think of something to get away from him and fast, otherwise, he might win the race. The fat cheat then slammed into me a bunch of times and I yanked on my cables in an attempt to get away from him but Tybalt was actually using whatever is up in that head of his and tilted his mower against mine forcing me to be directly up against one of the walls to the alley. Tybalt then began laughing as he sat on his mower. Hey, it isn't over till it's over. And that was the truth that Dad had always taught me, which was why I never gave up ever. I then saw something up ahead of me that was sure to clench my victory, it was an old speed limit sign that was surprisingly similar to a jump that humans use in races with bikes or skateboards. Honestly, compared to Lawnmowers, those things were pathetic. And I yanked my cords towards it and soared high in the sky away from my rival. It made me laugh inside when I saw Tybalt scream in frustration and rage. I winked at him again and pointed as well. There was no way he was going to beat me now.

Then all of sudden, something happened that I never imagined would happen. Something hard hit my Lawnmower and sent me spinning, and what's worse it hadn't even landed yet. So I had no choice but get off of it and as soon as I possibly could. And once the mower hit the ground, I seized my chance and jumped off the mower and my chances of winning and landed in a nearby tire. I looked up and the Lawnmower had crashed in the street, and it looked so horrible. Tybalt then drove by me, and stopped only to laugh at what he almost did to me and instead ended up doing to the Lawnmower. Winner or Loser, it had to get out of the Street before someone saw it.

I took my chance and looked out into the alley to make sure that no one was there so I could just manage to get the Lawnmower out of the alley before it had to endure any further damage today. I pulled back as a teenager on a skateboard went by, I then ran to the center of the alley preparing to make a run for the Lawnmower, but it was too late for it. A car then came out of nowhere and sent the Lawnmower flying after it smashed it and it flew right over my head. And when I looked at it, it was in pieces. The only things I was thinking were that I had let my whole garden down, second, my mother was going to kill me, and third, Tybalt was going to receive a present from my fist after I got back over there.

I looked back at the end of the alley looking at Tybalt the Cheat and he was already back with the Gnomes from his garden and jumped on his Lawnmower acting as if he actually accomplished something today. The Reds didn't care that he cheated, and they began to surround him.

"You're the greatest boss! The greatest by far!" Fawn said, and obviously he was the only one that thought so, so he needed more support by physical contact, and to do that, he kicked the Little Red Gnomes to get them to talk.

"The greatest!" all the Little Red Gnomes said together. "The greatest by far!"

See the thing with the Little Red Gnomes, is that like Fawn, they're Tybalt's zombies. They'll do anything he'll ask them too, say anything to him that would honestly make him feel good even if it wasn't true. People as desperate as Tybalt need to hear how good they are even though it's not even remotely true. We all knew that, even the Red Gnomes, but they were too afraid of him to actually say it to him. Well, I didn't, and I'm not going to hold back once I get back over there!

"Oh please! Please my friends! Tell me something I don't already know!" Tybalt said arrogantly.

Just wait Tybalt, once I get back over there, I tell you a few things you don't know, plus I'll throw in a sucker punch for free!

"A CHEAT! A CHEAT!" Benny said pointing at Tybalt."That's what you are!"

Benny knows exactly when to yell at Tybalt, which is why he's my best friend. Well, there are other reasons of course, but that's one of the reasons he's so awesome.

Tybalt looked up at Benny really annoyed and was actually wondering what Benny was saying.

"A CHEAT! A CHEAT THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE!" the Little Red Gnomes shouted happily, only to be kicked by Fawn to shut them up.

My god, I don't know whose more stupid, the Little Red Gnomes or Tybalt!

"Well, Benny. I didn't think it was possible.. but your mouth is getting even bigger than your hat!" Tybalt yelled.

He got off his mower and kicked Benny, sending him tumbling back and I ran to him to make sure that he was alright. That's it, cheating is one thing, but kicking one of my family just to show everyone how amazing you think you are, that's crossing the line. My line, and guess what? I don't forgive anyone who crosses my line.

"Tybalt!" I said turning to face him. "You just crossed the line!"

Tybalt back on his Lawnmower then replied.

"Yeah, the finish line."

The Gnomes that were around his Lawnmower began to laugh snidely, As Tybalt sat down on his mower again and it made me want my revenge about a million times more than I did before.

"Adios, Loser!" Tybalt said cockily and made a L on his forehead, as the Red Gnomes and Fawn laugh as they began pushing it back into the Red Garden, and I cannot tell you how much I wanted to throw a shovel at his face.

I knew when Benny was angry beyond all comprehension, and this was one of those times. He was worse than angry, he was outraged. And in this anger he had, he ran after them but the door leading to the Red Garden was slammed in his face. But if I knew Benny like I did, I knew that that wasn't going to stop him.

"HEY! COME ON OUT AND FIGHT LIKE A GNOME!" Benny yelled.

I understood Benny's anger as my own, but we needed a plan before we got our revenge and support to put it into action. I glared at the Door where my enemy was hiding, and would be begging for mercy once I got done with him.

"Flower boy won't come out!" my cousin said frustrated.

Well, what do you expect? This is Tybalt we're talking about.

My friends and family began to surround me very angrily. I guess Benny and I weren't the only ones extremely livid at this point.

"You've got to do something!" Abraham said angrily.

"He can't get away with that!" Rosaline said even more angrily.

No he most certainly could not, not if I had anything to say about it. Anyone who insults my family will have to deal with me first, and nothing would change my hatred for the Red Garden. No one.

I looked over their heads at my mother standing by the Blue Gate with her Bunnies, and I would with her permission make Tybalt pay. I nodded at her, and she nodded back while smiling slightly. The Lawnmower would be fixed later, right now, payback was the most important thing.

"Well, if he won't come out," I said. "I guess we'll just have to go in."

No one had ever been in the Red Garden before, and that's what made it so perfect.

Benny and the other Gnomes gasped at this idea. I knew what they were thinking, it was a suicide mission.

"The Red Garden?" Benny said nervously. "No one's ever been in there!"

Exactly. The only times I've ever got back at Tybalt were over the fence, and I'm tired of not confronting him face to face. He needed to know of my revenge. And what better time to do it than now?

I smiled slyly at Benny.

"Then I'd say it's about time someone did, and payback..." I said while I clapped the back of the palm of my hand and smiled even more mischievously at the ideas I had for revenge went through my mind. "Is gonna be fun."

**Future me: And it's also going to be what changes you forever.**

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! Hope you enjoyed it! I'm always nervous writing stuff because I'm afraid that they won't be good! So please go easy on me!<strong>

**Thank you to quile for writing their story and giving me a chance to put your idea in this story as well as the last! Hope you don't mind, I have never dedicated a chapter to you yet and now I have!**

**theycallmecrazyallthetime, I hope you know how much you mean to me too, and now that I know you're the one who gave me the title all those months ago, it makes me even happier. You need anything? Know that I'm here for you!**

**So sorry again! Hamlet is getting very stressful, my first show as Hamlet is tomorrow! Wish me luck! I hope to come back with more motivation to write chapter 3!  
><strong>

**Please REVIEW! You know the drill!**

**Until Next time!  
><strong>

**Signed **

**kagomehater4ever  
><strong>


	3. Stealth Mode

My Heart Turned Red

Chapter 3: Stealth Mode

**Author's note:**

**MY HUGE THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT READ THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**I've decided I'm one of Gnomeo and Juliet's biggest supporters! I just love the movie so much and more than that!  
><strong>

**We got 11 reviews which makes me very happy once again! I have to say I'm really enjoying writing this just as I hope you're enjoying reading it! Also, for those of you that don't know, I need at least 6 reviews before starting another chapter alright? Seems fair? Good, very good.**

**This chapter is the successful payback from Gnomeo and Benny on Tybalt that will lead to Hello Hello. I know, everyone's waiting for it, and I'm nervous about writing it! The longest chapter so far! I hope that it pays off!**

**I'm not really happy with this chapter, sorry.  
><strong>

**I haven't dedicated a chapter to this person yet, so now I'm going to. Hiyakitty, this chapter is for you! I can't wait until you get an account! You need anything? I'll help you out!**

**Disclaimer: I own Gnomeo and Juliet on DVD proudly! I wish that owned more than that but... oh, well.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Benny and I spent most of the afternoon trying to figure out exactly what to do to get revenge, and honestly it made me so angry what Tybalt had done not only to me but to my best friend, and therefore he had to pay no questions asked. And honestly no one seemed to protest against me getting revenge against the Red Garden and Tybalt, truthfully, whether they deserved it or not, they really didn't care if we did something to insult the Red Garden, and that's how the feud worked, and how it would always work. But never had there been a raid on either the Red Garden before, and that's why Benny and I are going to be the first ones to do it. Revenge is a dish best served cold and it's always done first before anyone else. We came up with the perfect plan, and honestly I wondered why I hadn't even thought of doing this before the race today. Why was I so stupid? This was the most brilliant plan we had ever come up with. Benny and I, our minds are in sync. We could fix a Lawnmower if you gave us an hour, which we were planning on doing after the attack on the Red Garden was finished. Fixing Lawnmower or getting revenge: What's more important? Simple, it's a rhetorical question, there is nothing more important than taking revenge against the Fat Cheat and his Blood shedding garden!<p>

We planned the attack to be at night, because we knew that they would be off their guard, and not to mention Tybalt had this really childish habit of going to sleep at 7:15 every single night, and would be sound asleep for the rest of the night. And we wouldn't want to wake fatso from his sleep now would we? We're just doing a very nice thing for Tybalt, we're only going . I'm only going to destroy his Lawnmower and... well we can't give too much away now can we?

So I planned to get ready on my own, because I trusted Benny to be invisible going into this mission.

I walked into the garage where only this morning my trusted companion was actually whole and wasn't destroyed by Tybalt, and I had won races with that friend for so long and now it was completely broken, the chances of it really getting fixed were really low. And that's why the fat cheat's Lawnmower is going to end up the exact same way. He didn't hesitate completely destroying my Lawnmower, so why should I hold back completely destroying his? Like I said this afternoon, payback was going to be fun.

I found some duck tape in the back of the garage, and if it's one thing I've learned over the years, that if you want to do something completely secret, you have to make sure you're completely invisible. So I placed the duck tape all over my Blue Jacket so it wouldn't be seen at all, and another important rule about doing something secret, is if something goes wrong and you have to get out of there as fast as you can, you need to have weapons that can slow your enemy down so you can get away. So I armed himself with acorns, flower sticks, seeds and a safety pin, just in case. Before I came in here, I had gathered up some mud to completely cover me so I would blend in with the darkness, I smeared my hat completely in mud and leaves for an extra touch, and I painted black streaks across my arms and my face like they do in the army. I then adjusted the garden hose nozzle, and I put it over my shoulder and I completely satisfied that I was ready to go. Why didn't I do this more often? It's so much fun!

Why is it so surprising that I know all this? I am the son of the Leader of the Blue Garden after all, I need to know these things. Maybe they'd let me join the army.

"Shroom," I said, smiling slyly. "Let's go kick some grass!"

I was too busy wrapped up in my dreams of the Red Garden's Lawnmower (and maybe, if we're lucky, the whole garden altogether), that I didn't notice Shroom fold his arms and shake his head hopelessly. Truthfully, he warned me earlier that this was a bad idea, but I really didn't pay attention and more importantly, I didn't care. Tybalt deserved this, and I couldn't wait until he woke up the next morning and screamed in anger and frustration, and I'll be there smiling and know that I did my job correctly.

I walked over to the mirror and examined myself. I looked bloody amazing. If only Dad could see me now.

"This mission into red garden territory is gonna require maximum…" I stopped, and swang the nozzle off my shoulder and this time into my hands. "Stealth."

"Well you won't get much stealthier than this," said a very familiar voice.

Well, it's about time. I was about to go looking for him to see if he was ready too.

I turned around to look at what exactly he came up with for going into the Red Garden.

"HELLO!" he shouted, and my mind cringed in frustration at what I saw.

He was wearing a hula skirt made of leaves, and not just any leaves, brightly colored leaves, and his face was surrounded by flower petals and his hat his covered in mud and leaves exactly like my hat was. Sure, the Red Garden isn't smarter than...well... anyone, but I think they are going to notice something bright colored if they see it!

Benny turned to the side, showing me the paint can attached to his back.

He giggled, and in my mind, I wanted to smash my head against the wall. He shook the can a few times before skipping off clearly not even ready for the payback I so longed for, the paint can jingling with every single step he took. Shroom and I looked at each other, more apprehensive on getting revenge more than ever, because my second in command for the trip wasn't even thinking about how exactly we could get in and out without even getting caught.

And now, I realized that I was going to have to be more careful.

* * *

><p>Don't get me wrong, Benny's my cousin and also my best friend, and I love him dearly. But honestly we think so differently, it gets us into a lot of trouble, which, in case I was extra careful, was going to happen tonight. Benny had two problems, first: That he talked way too much and often out loud, especially when we were doing something important, and the second: was that he never really took anything really seriously. So why did I bring him in on my ideas to get back at Tybalt or anything the Red Garden did to us? It's because he hated the Red Garden maybe almost as much as I did, because my father was to him his father as Benny's own father died in a fight between the Red and Blue Garden a little while before Dad was murdered. Benny was so young, he didn't even remember his own father now, he could only remember the only father he had, just like me. Dad's memory and who he was to me was all I had, and when the Red Garden took that away from us, all we had were each other. We became more than cousins, we were brothers, and that's why Benny hated the Red Garden as much as he did, why he'd do anything to make sure that it would go up in flames just as I did. What I wanted more than anything.<p>

This mission needed to be planned out very carefully, and that's just what I did. I needed to find the perfect time to go sneaking into the garden, and not to mention it was very easy, but just in case anything went wrong, I of course had a backup plan. I knew, that every night around 8 o'clock, that idiot Fawn and the Little Red Gnomes played a pointless game of cards. The reason it was pointless was because not only did the game start or end, but they ended up playing a new game all together. How do I know this? You could hear it honestly if you were in a different part of town: Fawn yelling because he wasn't smart and the Little Red Gnomes saying the most annoying things, sometimes voices carry at the wrongest of all times. Anyway, because of this, Fawn and the Little Red Gnomes were distracted and honestly it would be easier getting into the Red Garden now. And another very great thing about the raid tonight, was that Tybalt would be asleep, and could sleep through a tornado if there was one. So getting in and out and getting revenge on the Red Garden would be a piece of cake. That is of course, if Benny listened to me.

We started to finally put our plan into effect.

Fawn and the Little Red Gnomes were playing their game, and they were completely unaware of us making our entrance. But even though they were distracted, I still had to be very careful. After all, anything could happen and the plan could go horribly wrong, or Benny would do something not according to the plan. I had to focus on what I had to do to make sure that that Lawnmower was destroyed and covered with as much destruction as Tybalt did to mine. Tybalt was going to wake up tomorrow and scream my name angrily and challenge me to a fight, and nothing makes me happier than a good fight in the morning after a successful mission making the Red Gnomes beg for mercy.

Back to reality.

I very slowly climbed the Red fence with the nozzle I had earlier in the garage in my hand. I threw the hose over the fence so we could climb down and get into the garden easier and escape the same way. I laughed very quietly so no one would hear me but also to give myself the readiness to act. I had to look around to see what exactly Benny and I were dealing with, and as I expected, Tybalt was sleeping on his well, snoring loudly. I think after this, I'll record his snoring while he's awake and play it over the fence. Great, Fawn and the Red Gnomes occupied elsewhere, and Tybalt asleep, this was getting easier than I expected it would be. What am I saying? Come on Gnomeo, they are Reds after all. I saw that there were lasers visible crossing the garden above the ground and the lighthouse was lit brightly and was scanning the entire garden. Oh, so I was right again. But then again, the trick is to stay on the ground. I didn't notice but the light was coming my way and I quickly ducked as the light swept over me. That was close, but it only caught me off guard and that wouldn't happen again. My eyes then saw the reason I had come here, and it was like it was calling my name to come over and destroy the contents inside the Red's Shed. I stared at it, thinking of all the horrid things I could do and maybe even trash a few plants while I'm here. Then Benny came right up beside me and with the can still shaking noisily, not only did he startle me but also he brought me out of my thoughts.

"This is great!" Benny said happily. "I love going commando!"

I made a face of great annoyance, because he wasn't being quiet like I told him to be or else I would leave him behind and do the mission myself.

"Shh! Now just keep quiet!" I said in annoyance, because this meant a lot to me, and I wasn't going to let him ruin it.

I pulled Benny over the fence to see if that would give him the motivation to please be quiet for two minutes. Maybe bringing him on this mission wasn't a good idea after all. I honestly thought that he would've been able to handle being quiet, and we haven't entered the Red Garden yet and he won't keep his mouth shut. I know I'm being mean, but when my rival deserved payback more than anything, I will not make any excuses for anyone, not even my best friend. Now it's time to get back to the mission, and once we got over the fence and I gave the signal to Shroom and the Bunnies to get us into the garden. Unlike the Little Red Gnomes, the Bunnies aren't zombies and not to mention they're really reliable. Shroom of course was my other best friend and unlike Fawn he's the best sidekick you could ever ask for.

Benny and I crept to the edge of the flower bed and looked around just to make sure that no one was wandering around in the middle of the night. Thankfully there was no one, which meant the mission could be done faster and not to mention I didn't have to see any Red's dirty face or their hat for that matter. We began to crawl through the flower bed towards the shed, but as we were moving in the flower bed to try to get closer and closer to the shed, I felt the anger and annoyance flow through my blood as Benny's paint can rattles every single bloody moment we move. I stop really frustrated and was trying so hard to keep my anger in and shushed Benny again in another attempt to get him to be quiet. Benny nodded, and hopefully this time in understanding. I then quickly got my way out of the flower bed and signaled to Benny for him to follow suit. We were so close, we couldn't stop now. Benny tumbled very noisily if I may add, out of the flower bed, overshooting me by several feet. I was trying so hard to contain my anger, as Benny was not taking this seriously and at any rate we were going to get caught, so I decided to ignore him. That way, maybe he'll copy me and actually be quiet. As I started to creep forward, I tried not to take notice of my cousin's foolishness in hope that he would listen to me. And I appeared not to notice but a true Blue Gnome hears, sees, and smells everything, and also never trail away from your target ever. So I was doing all of these things while smiling mischievously as I headed towards my prize.

We then easily managed to get past security aka Fawn and the Little Red Gnomes. Pathetic if you ask me, and they're still playing that stupid game from when we came into the Red Garden.

"OK I have another one!" Fawn said triumphantly as if he had done something right. "Two words: The first word is Spider man!"

"Spider man 2?"the Little Red Gnomes said as one.

"OK, who's cheating?" Fawn said angrily.

Oh, Fawn, you're just like Tybalt aren't you? You just won't accept the way things are.

And finally we reached the shed, and it was about time too. I thought I was going to explode. I had never looked forward to payback such as now. I opened the door in major anticipation, and as I opened the door, I saw the thing I had come in this bloody place to destroy, the red garden's lawnmower in all in its beauty. I laughed as the beauty of it made me want to destroy it more and I rubbed my hands together ready to finally do the thing I had wanted since this morning.

"Benny, give me the paint!" I said, holding out my hand, but I realized that Benny wasn't there, and now I was worried. "Benny?"

Where'd he go? This wasn't good.

I then wanted to smash my head against the door when I heard a spraying sound behind him, I turned around to find Benny decorating Tybalt's well with the Blue Paint that was supposed to be for the Lawnmower after I took a hammer and smashed it to pieces, under the still sleeping Tybalt.

"No!" I wanted to scream in frustration.

HE NEVER LISTENS TO ME! NOW I HAVE TO TRY AND FIX IT!

Benny fixed a few of his lines, glancing up at Tybalt gleefully. I would've been totally happy for him but this was not part of the plan and not to mention he didn't listen to me, and now we're going to get caught if he doesn't put that paint can down and we make a run for it. This is not good. Tybalt snored loudly again and rolled over on his side, sucking on his thumb like a two year old. It would've been funny to me, but not now. We were going to fail the reason why we were actually here. Benny shook the paint can again very loudly. I had to stop him before things got even more out of hand. In a few seconds I was sure that we were going to get caught. I had to try to stop it. I started running towards him.

"Benny! Benny!" I whispered loudly to see if he would stop when I told him to.

And the worst thing I could imagine happened on this mission.

The can slipped out of Benny's hands and went high into the air, and to make matters worse, it was heading for what I had feared the most, a laser overhead. I threw myself forward to catch it and managed to grab it before it crashes to the ground but it was too late. It hit the laser it was heading for and it set off all the lights in the garden, and it caused the fat cheat Tybalt to wake up as the garden flooded with light. And now everyone knew that we were here, and they weren't going to let us leave so easily. And if they know me well, they know I won't go down without a fight.

"Tybalt!" Lord Redbrick yelled.

Once he finally noticed us, he screamed:

"GET THEM YOU IDIOTS!"

The Little Red Gnomes and Fawn start running forward towards us, yelling at each other.

Benny had gotten us into this mess, and I wasn't going to let him try to get us out of it. The mission may have failed, but the important thing now was getting out as soon as we possibly could.

"Run for it, now!" I said to Benny.

Benny dashed behind the flowers and to the fence, I placed the can on the ground and kicked the can forward, and with luck it crashed into the Little Red Gnomes, knocking the over almost like bowling pins. A perfect strike, and then as Fawn ran forward, I had a special surprise for him. I then threw the acorns on my uniform that I had saved in case something like this happened, at him. Fawn fell to the ground with a cry as he slips on them. Way too easy, Fawn. You're just like Tybalt. I then took my chance and ran out of the light and jumped into the bushes next to Benny. We were both perfectly still, but we couldn't stay this way forever. We had to find some way to trick them long enough so we could get out of here.

"Where'd he go?" Tybalt screamed.

"He's in the begonias!" one of the Little Red Gnomes cried.

"Well do I look like a begonia?" he screamed again, this time more livid.

"No," another Little Red Gnome said stupidly. "More like a pansy!"

"FIND HIM!"

I knew that Fawn and the Little Red Gnomes were starting to look for us, and I had to think of something or else, we'd never get out of here.

"Not here!" said the second Little Red Gnome.

"Not here either!" Fawn said, but his voice was close.

It was getting closer, and then my mind went to Benny's outfit, it was our only chance. It was a small chance but a chance. I picked him up and went right behind him. He looked confused.

"Gnomeo," he said. "What are you doing..."

"Just don't move and please keep quiet," I said.

And for once, he did as he was told, and just in time as one of the Little Red Gnomes pulled back the daisies, revealing Benny standing still for once and me attempting not to be seen behind him. Not one of my better plans but at least it was something, I'm just hoping that it would get past this time.

"Nothing but daisies here!" he said.

I was relieved, and maybe it would give us enough time to be able to get the bloody hell out of here. God, it was like being in a junkyard and I had had enough of being there. So what if we didn't complete the mission, at least we had a little bit of fun and not to mention we trashed Tybalt's wishing well. Oh, I can't wait to see what it looks like in the sun. I would worry about that later, my main priority was getting us out of here before anything else happened.

"Come on!" I said as I pulled the hose down, to let Shroom and the Bunnies that it was time to go. I let Benny jump above me, it was more important to get him out than me. The hose began to pull them back up, and we were barely halfway up the wall when the Little Red Bastards grabbed my ankles and attempted to hold me down, which they were not going to do if it was just a few of them. Seriously, how much do they think they weigh? And then, being the annoying dear he is, Fawn grabbed a hold of my ankles as well, threatening to bring us down, which I wasn't going to let happen. I'm not the son of the Blue Garden for nothing! There was only one thing I could think of.

"Hold on!" And I opened the hose nozzle as it released a huge amount of water, a plan which backfired on me as it didn't get them away from us, but it only just got everyone flying on the hose. Only one of us, could make it over the fence now, and let me tell you, it wasn't going to be me. I had some unfinished business I had to attend to. And besides, Benny had done enough work tonight and honestly this was between me and Tybalt, so I wanted to take him on alone. So adios amigo. This is my fight.

"Benny, see you on the other side!" I said to him coolly.

And I let go and I was sent flying back into the garden I hated the most and it sent the Little Red Gnomes and Fawn flying as well.

"Gnomeo, no!" Benny screamed. I saw the hose take him back up the fence but he gets stuck on the top. At least he wasn't going to interrupt my long awaited fight with my rival. Tybalt was my rival, not Benny's, and this was between me and him. Sorry brother, you'll have to wait to get your revenge.

I had to grab something before I smashed into something hard, like a wall or the fence. So I grabbed the first thing I saw, some sort of a bamboo decoration but it was too light for me and it immediately fell and snapped under my weight, but luckily it broke my falling so I ended up in a dirt bed, which in my opinion was better than a wall. I then climbed out of it and tried to find out where I was by looking around. I was under the lighthouse, face to face with the fat cheat Tybalt who was holding a shovel, clearly ready to face me as I was him.

And he did his trademark evil laugh and attempted to attack me. I thought fast, because I didn't have a way of defending myself so I grabbed a broken piece of the bamboo that broke my fall and managed to shove him off me, causing Tybalt to slide backward, and he looked pretty startled. I gripped my new weapon in my hand and gave him that smirk that's my trademark. Yes, Tybalt, I'm stronger than I look.

And then as one, we both let out a battle yell, raised our weapons over our heads and jump forward with the intent to kill. I learned that you can never win if you're not willing to kill your opponent. And just as I was getting close enough to get a direct strike and slash his head, a light comes on the second floor of the house. And then in panic I saw the shadow of Mr. Capulet who owned the Red Garden coming to open the window.

**NO! NOT NOW!**

In midair, we had to freeze or else risk our exposure to the outside world, no matter how much we hated each other, that was the rule, and we had to keep the secret. So we acted really quickly and froze, Tybalt held my feet and I pretended to be his wheelbarrow and the lights would be turned off so the old man wouldn't know the difference. Mr. Capulet pulled open the curtains and shuts off the lights. He examined the garden for only seconds then finally shut the curtains again and went back to bed. Which gave me a great open opportunity to get away from this stupid pig that was attempting to kill me and was failing miserably. I resisted the urge to laugh as Tybalt fell flat on his face as he noticed that I disappeared. He finally got back on his feet and growled, frantically looking around for me and failing once again miserably. He can't even look out for his enemies, and I could. I could honestly hear my enemy from a mile away. Finally he looked up and saw me on top of the lighthouse, and I saluted him for a nice try and fail at killing me, and then made a jump for the clothesline. This was fun, but it was time to go home. I think I ruined Tybalt's night far enough.

I grabbed the first thing I saw on the clothesline which were the British boxers and made myself turn around to face Tybalt, Fawn and the Little Red Gnomes who all glared at me angrily and it only made me smile inside and out even more. I knew my job was done, maybe this mission wasn't so much of a failure after all.

"I wish I could stay but…" I pulled the boxers down and winks at my enemies, and said: "…gotta fly!"

The clothesline snapped back, and it launched me into mid air as Tybalt yelled in complete and utter humiliation and shakes his fist at me, which I smiled. We would continue it tomorrow, but it's time to go home.

I was actually very surprised at how high I'd gotten but I got a little nervous when the boxers were going down further towards the Blue Garden than I actually wanted rather quickly towards the ground, but when the boxers fill like a parachute, slowing down my descent by a large amount, I began to calm down. I floated down for a little while and I saw the finish line in sight and was almost there until a sudden gust of wind came out of nowhere and knocked me not only off balance but also off course. The Blue Garden seemed far now, so I let go of the boxers and I started to fall into the old Lawrence place around the corner from the Red and Blue Gardens.

"Whoa!" I said, I knew that this was not going to end well.

I crashed through the branches of a tree, and was trying desperately to grab a branch to break my fall, and I finally managed to catch myself on a dead one a little ways up. As I hung there, I let out a huge sigh of relief, and then again, twice in a row, when I need it the most, the thing breaks on me and sends me falling into Mother Nature.

But I didn't know it yet, but I would be walking into what would make me see the world in a completely different way than the way I see it now. The person that will...

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! Hope you enjoyed it! I'm always nervous writing stuff because I'm afraid that they won't be good! So please go easy on me!<strong>

**My performance as Hamlet was a complete success! I now return from my acting life and return to being a writer for you all! Please motivate me to write my next chapter and in other words, Hello Hello! Yes, it's true, our favorite part of the movie is almost here!**

**I think you know what happens next! Hint: ROMANCE!  
><strong>

**Please REVIEW! You know the drill!**

**Until Next time!  
><strong>

**Signed **

**kagomehater4ever  
><strong>


	4. Hello, Hello

My Heart Turned Red

Chapter 4: Hello, Hello

**Author's note:**

**MY HUGE THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT READ THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**I've decided I'm one of Gnomeo and Juliet's biggest supporters! I just love the movie so much and more than that!  
><strong>

**We got 13 reviews which makes me very happy once again! I have to say I'm really enjoying writing this just as I hope you're enjoying reading it! Also, for those of you that don't know, I need at least 6 reviews before starting another chapter alright? Seems fair? Good, very good.**

**ITS FINALLY HERE! OUR FAVORITE PART OF OUR FAVORITE MOVIE: HELLO, HELLO! And LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT!  
><strong>

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to my good friend and #1 supporter of both Unbreakable Love and this story, wolfchic011! You are one of my closest friends here and thank you so much for everything you've done for me! Anything you need? I'm here!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own Gnomeo and Juliet on DVD proudly! I wish that owned more than that but... oh, well.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I'll never forget that night.<p>

After I fell off from the tree branch, I landed in a pile of dead leaves. Good thing they were there, I didn't know what would've happened if they weren't. I could've been smashed but that was the past and I needed to focus on what was happening right now. I burst out of the pile of leaves that had saved my life, gasping for air since I couldn't breathe in there, and I was nervous because not only had I almost died, but also I had no clue where exactly I was. It was really dark, and I couldn't see much. I walked out and brushed myself off, even though I was still covered in dirt, and no leaves were on me. I looked around, but from what I could see, there were nothing but dead leaves and a bunch of dark, gloomy trees. Yeah, getting revenge on Tybalt went well, now I had to find a way to get home and safely. Still trying to get my bearings in check, I then saw some moonlight which would hopefully provide me with a clear path to get out of here and back home to the Blue Garden without getting into anymore trouble. Normally, I would happy about getting into more trouble, but I was tired and I really wanted to get home.

Once I was in a better position to see the moon, I walk forward to the edge of the treeline that I was standing next to. I wanted to see if I could find out from where I'm standing a sort of idea as to where exactly I am. If I could find something tall to stand on, I could calculate the route back home, and it will be like I was never here at all! I found a branch that had probably fallen as I was breaking my fall, and placed my hand on it and began to look around to find a way out. But as I started to look around, out of nowhere, came a shadow running even faster than the wind, and maybe if I hadn't looked that way, maybe would've gotten away without me even noticing they were there. I not only felt the wind, I also heard footsteps and saw someone running across the huge brick wall that was in front of me. Why hadn't I even noticed that there before? I froze for a moment, and then I got curious and looked up at the wall. Some part of my mind told me that it was only my imagination and that I should continue trying to find the way home, but I knew that I never imagined anything, and I was convinced that I was not the only person here tonight, sneaking around.

The mysterious figure I decided was real, and I also decided to follow it. The figure ran faster and quieter than I've ever seen anyone, hopping over a few stray leaves that were on the wall. I couldn't contain my curiosity anymore, even though my Dad always told me that that would get me into trouble if I ever let it happen. But this time was different, and besides, it's not like I wouldn't put up a fight. So still wanting to see what this figure was, I climbed up onto the ledge that was near the trees and managed to look out from under a big leaf as the figure once again ran past me at light speed. Honestly, whoever it was, maybe it would be classified as a Ninja. It was running faster than even I could, and I'm actually a warrior. But then again, what did I know? I wasn't even sure what this figure was, but that was soon to change.

I got off the ledge and quickly followed where it was going in case I would lose it. I had never been so distracted in my life on what's truly important, which was for me getting home, and yet now, I didn't even care. I followed its exact path so that I could see what it was. I was hoping it would stop so I could get a better look at it, because honestly, looking at something while it's moving at the speed of lightning is not easy. I'll let you figure out why. Even though I was intrigued by whatever it was I was chasing, I knew that I still had to be invisible so that I wouldn't be caught. And this time I didn't have Benny to give me away so following the thing was easier now. I was hidden in the grass, following my mystery person without being seen by them. And then I carefully found my next hiding place, in some leaves, and when I parted them to look, I could see better since I was at a better angle and the moon was very bright. I then watched as my mystery person triple flip and land gracefully as if it was nothing but difficult.

And then I got an even better look at my mystery person as it stands slowly, and I knew immediately it was a Girl Gnome as the moon silhouetted behind, and I couldn't even see her face. She was completely covered in black, but I just knew it. I felt my eyes widen and felt my breathing just stop that I even forgot to breathe and as she starting running again, I couldn't take my desires anymore. I had to meet her, and I also wanted to know why exactly she was out in the middle of the night. I had a reason, I was lost. What her reason was I was about to find out.

Almost as fast as she could run, I ran as fast as I could and I followed her, running from my hiding place and ran to the other side of the Greenhouse so she wouldn't expect hear me following her. I had to find some way to climb the wall of the Greenhouse to get to her, I had to, but I didn't even know why. I hadn't been this determined in my whole life to do something other than getting revenge on the Red Garden. There was just something about her that drew me to her. I decided to climb up the holes that were in the walls even though I was sure they would probably break off when I walked on them, but that wasn't important. What exactly was she doing, trying to climb up here? I managed to haul myself up to see her again, and this time she was crawling towards something. But still, I could tell her face was showing, and I couldn't even see it. Am I going blind or what? What the bloody hell is wrong with my head? I wasn't even thinking straight!

I then learned of what she really was after, the rare flower on top of the Greenhouse, a flower called a Cupid's Arrow Orchid, and we starting to come to get at the flower from opposite directions. I just kept trying to see her face but instead all I saw was her trying to get the flower and my desire to grab her hand.

She finally reached the flower the edge and began to straighten up, her right hand was reaching towards the Orchid and just as I reached the peak of the roof as well, I was overcome with my desire to grab her hand and without even thinking, I reached my right hand forward, and just as her hand closes around the flower's stem, my grabbed hers.

And as I grabbed her hand, I felt something happen, a feeling that was different than anything I had ever felt before. And then I looked at her, and saw her completely for the first time, my eyes widened and everything in the world became brighter and it came to a stop as I looked at the girl in front of me. She then looked at the Orchid in confusion at first and then looked up at me and she stopped and looked at me and her eyes widened in shock as well.

I couldn't even think clearly, all my mind was focused on was her. I forgot about everything, Tybalt, the Red Garden, getting home, how worried Benny and Mum were, and getting revenge tomorrow. I honestly forgot to breathe, because, nothing at all mattered except her. The world just completely changed and everything just came to a complete stop.

To me, the entire world was gone, and only she and I were left on it.

I had never seen any girl as beautiful as she was, it was scary how beautiful I thought she was. I took in every single part of this girl, I couldn't even look away from her. Every part of her face was just perfect, just everything, there wasn't a single scratch on her face, everything was just perfect. From her eyes to those lips I wanted to kiss so badly, there weren't any words to really describe how beautiful I thought she was. Now that I could see her completely now because she wasn't running at light speed, I now could see that her body was covered in complete black with the exception of her arms and now her face with some sort of stick hanging on her back, it was some sort of black fabric but honestly to me it didn't even matter, it didn't change anything for me. She was still the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, and she was unlike any of the girls I had been with in the past. I just had never felt this feeling before, I still didn't know what was wrong with me, it was like if I looked away it would be a crime for me, if I tried to run it would just kill me. I just couldn't even get away from those eyes I had fallen in love with. I had never felt this way before.

Those eyes of hers, were unlike anything I had ever seen in my entire life. Those eyes of hers, were a beautiful shade of green like shining emeralds and they sunk deep into your soul and in them, you could honestly just die looking in them and you wouldn't be ashamed. In them was complete love and peace, and when I looked into them, they honestly took away any hate and anger I had had tonight and it didn't even matter to me that it was gone. I just was lost in those eyes and in her in general, and she seemed to be lost in me as well, and I couldn't help but smile at her since I couldn't even think about anything. My eyes were still in complete shock at what was in front of me, but this time, I smiled for the first time in my life that was actually not of anger or thinking of something that would take down the Red Garden. And she smiled back at me, sending something through my soul. We just continued to stare at the other, still holding the other's hand, and just completely being lost in the other's eyes. I guess something important would've happened to me at this point, but I wouldn't have even cared. Nothing would've kept me from her.

I still didn't know why I was so unlike myself, and again, I wasn't even sure I cared.

I was brought back to reality when I heard a cracking noise and her eyes widened and she let go of my hand and fell through the window. I was shocked and tried to grab her hand again. Luckily, she was as stealthy and quick as she looked running, and managed to grab hold of what was left of the broken window with one hand. I then moved towards the window, and was relieved that she was alright. She looked up and me, and I offered her my hand which she took and it made me happy. I was in another world with only her with me, and as I grabbed her hand, my feelings were still the same. She was the only thing I saw, nothing else mattered. I pulled her back up, but without thinking I lost my balance fell backwards and I took her with me, still holding her hand. I managed to stop halfway down the roof, and without even realizing it, my arms were wrapped tightly around her and hers were tightly around me in a very intimate hug. We looked at each other for a few moments before she pushed herself off of me. She rubbed her arm, looking away from me, but honestly I still was really out of it, lost in her, and taking in anything I hadn't seen when I first beheld her. She then began to speak.

"Ummm... You're probably wondering what I'm doing on the roof of your greenhouse," she said, gesturing a lot as she spoke. "It's just I... I... Well I thought no one lived here..." And she cringed in embarrassment.

That voice sent shivers through my soul and down my spine, it was just so beautiful, like an angel. Speak again, was all I wanted to say to her. I realized that I had to say something, even though I had no idea what to say to her, because I was still just lost in her.

"Uhhh..." Come on, Gnomeo say something! "They don't... I mean I don't... this... this isn't my garden..."

Wow, that was really smooth. I couldn't even speak right with this girl. Either way, she didn't seem to notice.

"Oh!" she said, sounding relieved. "Oh, well that's good, because I just came to get that orchid!"

My heart sort of sank when she said that. All she cared about was this stupid flower? That meant that as sound as she got this flower, she would leave me, and who knows where she lived? I wasn't about to let her go that easily. I needed as much time with her as I could manage, and if this flower was what she wanted, she was going to have to win it from me. I wasn't going to show her that I wanted her to stay with me, so I was going to play around with her.

"Oh!" I said staring at the flower, and raising an eyebrow to her, playfully. "This?"

"Yes."

I wasn't going to let her have it, but I couldn't let her know that. I wanted her to stay here with me, maybe forever if that came to it. I needed to annoy her, so that she would want the flower even more. I sniffed it with a sly smile, and looked at her again.

"I don't know..." I said, placing my right hand on my hip and looking at the flower. "I think I'm gonna have to keep a hold of this one..."

I smirked at her, and I knew I'd gotten her angry, it sort of made me want to smile.

"WHAT?" she said, and it made me smile even more. "Well, I saw it first so why don't you just hand it over?

She held out her hand and smiled. Yeah, it's not going to be that easy.

"Well I GRABBED it first," I said cockily, even though I knew very well that we grabbed it at the exact same time. I tossed it from one hand to the other. "Possession is 9/10th of the law. Well, if you want it, come and get it!"

I smiled slyly, inviting her to the competition for the Orchid.

"Alright." She then kicked the window that she was standing on, and it caused the flower to launch from my hand and into hers. "Thanks."

Wow, she's smarter than anyone I'd ever met. I was shocked, she was a quick thinker, but that didn't mean she was a good friend with gravity, for as soon as she caught the Orchid in her hands, the window tilted in the wrong direction and she fell once again, and I took my chance to take the Orchid once again from her. I leaned on the window and looked down at her, grateful that once again she didn't fall.

"Nice Greenhouse, eh?" I said.

She smiled while still holding on with one hand.

"Oh, yeah," she said. "You should see it from here."

I scoffed but smiled.

"What? And miss this view?"

She then reached up and grabbed the window that I was standing on causing me to fall, and in an attempt to save myself from falling, grabbed the window and dropped the Orchid in the process. She grabbed the Orchid as she held onto my boots and dropped onto a nearby pipe. Yeah, I'm not giving up that easily. Once she landed, I think we both knew it was going to break and so she quickly walked across the pipe, and I landed on it too causing the Orchid to fall out of her hands and it was back in my hands again. I wasn't being mean, I just wanted her to stay, but I didn't know why.

I then started to play around with her.

"Who's your Gnomie?" I said playfully.

She looked annoyed, as if she had no idea what I was talking about.

"Who's your Gnomie?" she asked.

The pipe then broke and I fell and the Orchid was out of my hands again. I just barely managed to grab ahold of what was left of the stupid pipe that almost killed me. I watched as the rest of it fell to the ground, and I was relieved that it was the one falling and not me. I then looked back up at her, and she was once again holding the Orchid in her hands and was holding onto a lamp and smiling at me slyly.

"Who's your Gnomie, now?" she said, throwing the lamp to me, and began walking away.

And I grabbed the lamp, and raised myself back onto the pipe and laughed mischievously, still holding onto the great way to get the Orchid back from her, and she didn't even know it.

Hard to get, huh?

I always did like a challenge, and I wasn't going to let her leave that easily.

She ran carefully along another pipe hanging from the ceiling, the Orchid still in her hand. And as she smiled, it made me think that she wanted to stay as much as I wanted her too.

"HEY!" I yelled, as I swang with the lamp and took the Orchid back again, but as I knew her, she was going to find some unusual way of getting this thing back. And she did.

I finally found out why she had that thing was she had been carrying on her back this whole time, and she pulled out the fishing rod and snags the light I had, and succeeded in yanking me back. But what she didn't realize was that it was an incredibly old lamp in a very old Greenhouse that hadn't been used in years, and it began to fall as the attachments on the ceiling came undone.

She then dropped down on the pipe with one hand, and grabbed the Orchid once again from me, and then like the slick and arrogant girl that she was, she cockily waved it at me instead of actually being concerned that maybe I would smash at any moment. Well, that's who she is, and I like that. Once she had her sights set on something, she never let it out of her sight, just like me. And then the light came at her at light speed and she in quick shock and thinking let go as the lamp wrapped itself around the pipe that she had let go on. And again the Orchid left her, and this time gravity was not her friend but it caused her to land against some bags to break her fall. As for me, I didn't let go of my lamp, and it had saved my life and caused me to land without a scratch. I looked at her, laughing, and she was smiling too.

The Orchid then fell on the ground in between us, and I wasn't about to let her get it this time. We both ran forward but I grabbed it before she even caught up with me, and then, me being me, grabbed it and waved it playfully at her and ran out of the Greenhouse, and I heard her beautiful laugh and I heard her rushing to catch up with me.

I found a branch over a pond nearby and ran across it and turned around fast to see if she was still following me. My heart sank when she wasn't there, I wondered if she had left forever, and if I was alone now, never to see her again. I looked around for her, and she was there right behind me, and I had no idea how she'd gotten there but it didn't matter! She was still here with me! She grabbed the flower causing me to turn around, and we still continued our little game of getting the Orchid by Tug of War now. We grabbed onto it and then spun around so we were on opposite sides.

We then came closer together, and those eyes pierced through my soul, and it confirmed to me everything I felt for this one girl. Her hands weren't even on the Orchid, they were on mine, and I clutched those hands with my own. I had known, but didn't want to admit this ever, but I had fallen hopelessly in love with this girl. I didn't even know her name, and yet she's stolen my heart and had gone so far that I couldn't get it back, and I would give it to her and no other girl than her. I didn't want any other girl but this one that I had fallen for at first sight, and had given me feelings I had never known before. I still didn't even know what they were. I had forgotten all about how worried my family was about me, and quite frankly, I wasn't sure I even cared. I would stay here with her forever with nothing to disturb this moment ever. It was if as we belonged together, equally, and she agreed. Those beautiful green eyes of hers just made me forget the whole world was there at the moment, and I just couldn't control myself anymore. We smiled at each other and it was clear that our feelings were the same. We both leaned forward to kiss, and as we did, I just focused so much on the girl I loved nothing would've kept me from her.

And then as if something had planned it, the branch we were standing on made a snapping noise, and it broke, causing us both to fall in the water and the Orchid landed on a nearby lily pad.

The two of us fell to the bottom of the pond, and I knew that my disguise was completely gone and I couldn't see anything because of the dirt washing away. I felt myself hit the bottom, I began to look for her, and then I realized that her disguise was gone as well. I then saw her for what she truly was.

I looked at her, and then I looked at her hat, and saw the hideous blood color of it and she saw mine own, and we both screamed and backed away from each other. I almost kissed a Red? How could've I have been so naive? She was obviously trying to seduce you so she could kill you!

She the swam up to the surface, and then starting saying things I hated her saying.

"Oh, no!" she said, sort of insanely. "He's a Blue. Not a Blue."

I wasn't shocked to hear her say that, but it still hurt that she thought of me like that. Oh, what was I saying? She's a Red, I'm a Blue, our families have hated each other for as long as I can remember and she most likely was raised on that as well. And I didn't even regret anything that had happened between us. My feelings didn't change, and it was like they would stay forever. NO! NO, NO, NO! There is no way I could fall in love with a Red, why was I even thinking that I could fall in love with anyone? Why a Red? Those disgusting creatures that murdered my father. I'd fallen in love, and... NO! This couldn't be happening to me!

I then stupidly without even thinking, swam up to the surface and began chasing after her. Even though my mind was screaming for me to get as far away from her as possible, the thought killed me. I couldn't stay away from her. I didn't know why I kept chasing after her, but I did anyway, and it was clear that she was afraid of me, which was understandable. She looked behind her, and I saw the fear in her eyes as she kept running from me. I saw the hole that lead to the alley and she was so close to leaving me forever and going back to her garden and she raced out into the alley and for some reason she stopped. But I couldn't see why, and then I heard the person I hated most.

"Juliet!" Tybalt said. "You're not allowed off your pedestal, what are you doing out in the alley?"

I hid behind the fence as I realized who it was, I knew that if I made even the slightest noise, Tybalt would hear me and there was no way that I would be able to escape him as easily as earlier tonight.

"Well, I... I could ask you the same question Tybalt," she said, obviously trying to change the subject.

I knew why, and I knew that he and Fawn and everyone in the Red Garden were not very happy at me at the moment and another World War III between all of us was going to happen tomorrow. That is, if Tybalt didn't find me first.

"We're looking for a Blue Gnome, he's an ugly little fella. Got a scratch right here," Tybalt said.

"And his name's Gnomeo," Fawn added.

Great, now she knew who I really was now, and I knew that Fawn was with Tybalt and that meant the Little Red Gnomes were also with him. One against all of them, I didn't have Benny with me. Defending myself was not going to be easy.

"You haven't seen him, have you?" he said.

"Oh! Oh... um..." she stuttered.

She knew that I was back here, and I knew my fate rested in her hands. I just kept waiting for her to say that I was back there and to kill me for almost kissing her, and how I actually wanted to kiss her. NO! GNOMEO THINK CLEARLY! I prepared myself for her to rat me out to him.

"He sounds awful!" she said. "No, I certainly haven't seen him. I haven't seen him at all."

My eyes widened. What did she just say?

She could've just signed my death warrant and never would've seen me again, but she didn't. She lied to her own flesh and blood, and why? Just to protect me? A Red saved my life, and I didn't even understand why. I was happy she did it, but still I didn't even understand why.

"Well, lucky you," Tybalt said, and I didn't feel my urge to smack him across the face at that comment. "Come on, let's get inside."

I heard them start to walk away and I looked out from my hiding place to the Red Girl that was walking away from me, heartbreak in her eyes. The door shut, and I just looked at that door in a completely different way. I rested my hand against the fence, and looked at the door in complete content. I smiled.

"Juliet," as I said happily my new favorite name, my new favorite word, my new favorite sound, and my new favorite thing about the world. I learned my love's name.

It was the most beautiful sound in the whole world, it made everything else in the world sound so wrong as if they didn't have a purpose. It was all the most beautiful sounds of the world, in one single word.

I walked out into the alley, still completely lost in thoughts of her. I looked at both fences contently. She felt the same way about me? She had to have feelings for me or else she wouldn't have protected me. I loved Juliet, and it made me so happy. But then I remembered who she was and why there was no way that we could ever be together as I observed both fences.

"A Red." I said as I looked at my Blue Fence, my home, and everything right where I needed it. And then to the Red Fence, the color of blood, that held my father's killers, and the girl I loved.

My father would be so ashamed of me right now.

I Gnomeo, who had forbidden himself from feeling anything but anger and hate, had fallen hopelessly in love with a Red!

I told myself to feel regret, remind myself what would happen if I even tried to be with her, how no one would ever accept us, and think of so many reasons as to why I can't be with her, but I just couldn't. I was shocked as this, but if I even stayed away from her, I would rather die. And yet...

"Why of all things did she have to be a Red?" I asked myself.

My heart was torn in two, at the thought that the only girl I ever really loved was of the accursed Red Garden, and that I could never have her.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! Hope you enjoyed it! I'm always nervous writing stuff because I'm afraid that they won't be good! So please go easy on me!<strong>

**I hope it was alright. I was up all night writing this for you! I'm nervous again!**

**RIP 9/11. Don't forget to have a moment of silence today!  
><strong>

**Please REVIEW! 6 reviews or more! You know the drill!**

**Until Next time!  
><strong>

**Signed **

**kagomehater4ever  
><strong>


	5. My Heart Turned Red

My Heart Turned Red

Chapter 5: My Heart Turned Red

**Author's note:**

**MY HUGE THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT READ THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**I've decided I'm one of Gnomeo and Juliet's biggest supporters! I just love the movie so much and more than that!**

**I'm not so sure about this chapter. I apologize if it's not good.  
><strong>

**We got 13 reviews which makes me very happy once again! I have to say I'm really enjoying writing this just as I hope you're enjoying reading it! Also, for those of you that don't know, I need at least 6 reviews before starting another chapter alright? Seems fair? Good, very good.**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to brianna29 for their amazing support throughout both stories!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own Gnomeo and Juliet on DVD proudly! I wish that owned more than that but... oh, well.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Either I'm going absolutely insane, or something in the universe hates me. I'm in love?<p>

And with a Red? Sure, someone from my garden but a Red? You've got to be kidding me. Me, in love? Is doomsday near, or am I just completely losing it here? There's no possible way I could ever fall in love with a Red, and more or less, be hopelessly in love with one. She's from the Garden that single handedly murdered my father and smashed him into tiny little pieces and I had to stand there and watch my hero get completely destroyed. So there's no possible way I could be in love with this girl. I missed my father so much, and revenging him was my only reason for living, and now, I couldn't think of that without having her in my mind, her smile, her eyes, her beautiful face. NO! There's no way, I'm a person who's unable to feel something such as love, and even if I did, I wouldn't ever really be in love because I had locked out every single emotion except hate and anger and I was taught never to ever love anyone. Sure, I was a few girls over the years but I never felt anything compared to what I feel for this one girl. I had never felt this way before in my entire life about someone, and just when I thought my life was complete and perfect and we could be together in peace, she turns out to be a Red? My heart belongs to my enemy! And I can never get it back again, and for some reason, I don't want it back. She's the only one I ever wanted to give it to anyway. NO! Gnomeo! What are you thinking? A few hours ago you hated Reds more than anything in the world and now you're actually considering the possibility that you want to actually try to love this girl? I never heard anything so stupid in my life. Well... Just shut up now. You're not helping the situation and more importantly, I don't want you here, I need to figure this out myself, and no one can do it but myself.

Myself is not helping me see reason.

Blues and Reds have been enemies forever, she was most likely raised to hate us, and there was no possible way that she could ever feel anything towards me but hatred. No Red could feel any sort of emotion, they were all cold hearted, murderous monsters. They killed my father! I don't think I'm remembering this! I would've smashed my head against something or hit myself, anything to convince myself that I wasn't in love with her. Anyone else but her, please! I'm begging whatever the bloody hell is up there! Please don't make me fall in love with this girl! She's a Red, and I'm a Blue, there is no possible way we could ever be together. I hit myself again for even considering the possibility I loved this girl. She's a tramp who was seducing me to lure me to my death, and she would've done it if I hadn't realized that she was a Red first. But then again, she didn't look as if she knew that I was a Blue, and I mean she actually gave me the impression that she returned my feelings. I just sat against the fence and closed my eyes. Whenever I thought of her, I thought of those beautiful emerald green eyes, how beautiful I thought she was, more beautiful than any girl I'd ever seen, and how close we were to kissing and... I slapped myself at the thought. How could I possibly want to kiss her! I tried to replace my hideous thoughts of wanting to kiss her and hold her forever with the blood stained color of her hat, and how much I wanted to rip that thing off her head. Why am I still thinking about her? I hate her, and yet, I can't even get her out of my mind for a split second. Trying to do that was like trying to stop breathing, the thought of that made me once again hit myself.

Why won't Juliet leave my mind? I can forget about all other girls I've been with and yet I want the one I can never be with.

I was fine with never seeing her again, and she probably hated me and never wanted to see me again either. She was running from me and I saw the fear in her eyes and her horror at finding out that I was a Blue. I knew how much horror I felt, and yet I didn't. Oh, Gnomeo, why can't you stop thinking about her and trying to find ways to see her again? I don't think you've realized that she's a Red, you're a Blue, therefore the next time you see her, you have to come at her with a Lawnmower and use her head as a Lamppost. My mind cringed at the thought. I could never harm her, it would kill me. My mind was starting to give into the fact that I couldn't run away from her, but accepted the fact that we could never see each other again.

I'm already in hot water with the Red Garden for many occasions not just because of what happened tonight that lead me to meeting her. In other words, the Red Garden hated me more than any Blue. Out of all Blues, I was the one with the worst reputation with the Red Garden. And that's because I hated it so much that I would do anything to ruin it. I had to face them sooner or later again for what happened tonight, and when I did, I was sure that my mind would think back to her and how she would hate me if I did anything to her garden and how she would hate me for the rest of her life. And there comes the matter of my garden. My Garden hated the Red Garden with every ounce each Gnome had in them, and the thought of seeing any of the Red Gnomes, made them honestly want to die. They were all loyal and good friends with my Dad, and they never wanted to see my Dad's killers. Just as I did, except maybe when I was the one to seal their fate. They hated Reds, and they would never make an exception for anybody, just as the Reds would never make any exception for me. Why am I even considering she felt the same way, and why am I considering I love her?

I had to go home and think this over, and then FORGET IT. I would never think about this again, as far as I'm concerned it was just a dream and nothing more than that. I hated her, and would never think about her ever again. I didn't even remember her name, well I did, but you're missing the point. As far as I was concerned, I fell in the Lawrence Garden and found a great escape to come back home, and that I was more than happy about what I did tonight to them and that I would always do horrid things to the Red Garden as long as I loved. That was what my life was all about and that's what my life would continue to be about. This was my plan and nothing would change my mind about it. I walked towards my door, and was about to reach up and push the door open and forget this whole thing ever happened. But something came over me, and I realized that I couldn't move my arm.

I couldn't. It wouldn't move, and when I tried to open the door with the other arm it didn't help me either. I realized that it wasn't my body that wasn't allowing me to move, but it was my heart that wouldn't let me. It stung every single part of my body to the point I hurt from these feelings she had given me. I couldn't even stop thinking about her, and my heart was racing in my chest to the point where I couldn't even breathe. The thought of leaving her and never being able to see her ever again killed me worse than if I were smashed. What was wrong with me?

When she wasn't there, the world seemed like a place that I couldn't even exist on. I felt empty without her. A life without Juliet by my side, was honestly like living in a world without breathing. And these facts made me realize I had to face the horrid truth. I, Gnomeo, the son of the leader of the Blue Garden, has fallen hopelessly in love with Juliet, the daughter of the leader of the Red Garden. Boy, what would Dad say to me if he was here right now? I was in love with someone from the Garden who killed him.

I couldn't deny it anymore, every time I tried, it stabbed through me like a knife. I loved Juliet more than I ever loved any girl, and sure, I had been with girls over the years since Dad died, but I never felt anything this strong towards any of them put together. My love for this girl was more powerful than anything I had ever felt towards anyone. I had never felt this way about anyone. I was honestly prepared to do anything for her, even die if that's what she wanted. I would do anything for her, more than that. It didn't even scare me that I was so unlike myself, that 24 hours ago I hadn't felt this this way. 24 hours ago, I wanted to burn down the Red Garden without even a single trace that anyone had lived there, but now. I didn't feel that way anymore, and that's what scared me the most. Even if she did feel the same way and didn't know I was a Blue, there was no way that we could be together. I'm a Blue, she's a Red, our families have been mortal enemies for as long as...well, at least I can remember. I am supposed to be sneaking into her garden to kill her and never feel that vulnerable around anyone again. I am supposed to be planning a way to destroy her garden forever and making my own more beautiful than anything in the world. And now, I just don't even care about any of that. The only thing I cared about was her, my eyes saw her and only her and nothing else but her. And now I think, that it will always be that way.

It didn't bother me anymore, I found that I didn't even care that she was a Red. The only thing I was wondering about now was whether or not she felt the same way about me. She couldn't possibly, again, our families have been taught to hate each other forever. Why would she make an exception for me? I'm just a Blue, and in their eyes, all Blues are cold hearted and all are smiling damned villains. Which is the exact same way we felt about them. I wish I could feel some sort of hate and desire to destroy her like I'd wanted to do to all the other Reds but I just can't. I couldn't believe I'm saying this, but in little less than a half an hour, she completely has melted my icy cold heart that had felt nothing but hate and anger and was driven by revenge for all those years.

One girl had changed the way I looked at everything.

My heart turned Red, and now I loved a Red more than life itself.

And there was nothing I could do about it. Our gardens would never let us be together, and hiding it wasn't an option. I was never one for keeping secrets even though I almost did that all the time. And not to mention all those years of hating the Red Garden is not going to pay off in my attempts to see her. Could she possibly feel the same for me even though she knows that I'm a Blue? But, she didn't tell on you. She had your life in her hands and she chose to let you go. She could've watched as you got smashed in front of you and would've been happy never to see your face ever again, but she didn't. She feels the same way then? I was still so worried, and I had to make sure that she felt the same way. If she didn't, life wouldn't be worth living. I had to see her again.

And that's the thing, I had to see her again, no needed or else I think I would completely explode. My heart is not letting me go home without seeing her.

I can't go back into the Red Garden, after the events of tonight. I was sure to be worse than dead if I went in there, and maybe even Lord Redbrick will be worse than I can imagine and maybe I won't get lucky in escaping. I probably wouldn't be able to since I had no plan, only a motive. Most would've said I was crazy, which I am. But I can't live without her, life without her is a world without life or anything for that matter, and she's the one girl that I've ever really loved. And I'm overlooking my hatred of Reds and can't hate her at all. I love her more than life itself, and I don't care if she's a Red. I love Juliet and if I wasn't in major trouble with the Red Garden I would shout it to the world. I've chosen not to live without her, and this can only mean one thing.

I've got to go back for her.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! Hope you enjoyed it! I'm always nervous writing stuff because I'm afraid that they won't be good! So please go easy on me!<strong>

**Sorry it took so long! School, play, and homework, and lack of writing loses my brain cells.  
><strong>

**Please REVIEW! 6 reviews or more! You know the drill!**

**Until Next time!  
><strong>

**Signed **

**kagomehater4ever  
><strong>


	6. Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

My Heart Turned Red

Chapter 6: Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

**Author's note:**

**MY HUGE THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT READ THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**I've decided I'm one of Gnomeo and Juliet's biggest supporters! I just love the movie so much and more than that!**

**Another favorite part of mine, the Balcony Scene!  
><strong>

**We got 13 reviews which makes me very happy once again! I have to say I'm really enjoying writing this just as I hope you're enjoying reading it! Also, for those of you that don't know, I need at least 6 reviews before starting another chapter alright? Seems fair? Good, very good.**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to mizar and alcor!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own Gnomeo and Juliet on DVD proudly! I wish that owned more than that but... oh, well.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The question was, how was I going to get back to her? And without getting caught was even more important than that! I was already in a lot of trouble with the Red Garden, and I know that even though they have the worst security in all of London, I think they are going to realize that maybe it was better to be more cautious because two Blues had done the unthinkable and crossed enemy lines! They're probably going to set up more Gnomes so that it won't be easy to get back into the garden again. Which is going to make my suicide mission really difficult, but I had to see her again before I exploded from not seeing her at all. I know I wasn't even thinking clearly, but I had decided not to live without her because that would be worse than being smashed. But how was I going to get back into the Garden without being noticed? I know I had done it once tonight but that didn't mean anything because this time I was looking for someone. Someone that had changed the way I looked at everything in just a single night, someone I loved more than anything and tonight I was going to tell her. But right now I had to focus on the most important thing, getting past Red Garden Security for the second time tonight and making sure I don't get caught seeing her because if I was, I was going to be worse than dead.<p>

And once again, I didn't even care.

First things first, getting into the Red Garden without being seen and without climbing the fence. The previous attack on the Red Garden had been planned for hours, this on the other hand was being done without any sort of plan only a desire to see a certain person and if I was found, at least I could've seen her, even if it one last time. Nothing really mattered, except her. I know I should be going back home, but I had to do this. I can't live without her, the only problem is, I have no idea how I'm going to get back in there without even being noticed. They're probably going to make sure that the fences are being monitored so that no one else could get in tonight. But what I was wondering was, would they be watching the doors? Forget it Gnomeo. There's no way you can climb that and actually not get smashed. Fences, fine, doors forget it and don't ever look back. But then again, just because I wasn't good at climbing, that didn't mean I didn't know how to pick a lock on a door. I'd snuck into doors all the time when I was a kid, it was something that we all had to learn in case Ms. Montague locked the Shed Door and we could open it easily to get things out to throw over the fence that separated our gardens. Picking locks was easy for me, finding something to pick the lock wasn't. There wasn't anything in the alley that could help me pick the lock.

I then remembered something. I could've been imagining things but I could've sworn that I saw some sort of metal stick lying around somewhere back in the Lawrence Garden. I think that when people lived there used these to make sure that when saplings were growing they wouldn't fall over and die. Now this one was all rusted and clearly old, but still, it was the only plan I had to open the Gate. Yes. That would be something very useful for picking something like the lock on the door that would let me enter the Red Garden in a suicide mission to see the girl that I loved. I was insane. Insanely in love. I ran back to the Lawrence Garden to find what would help me see her again. I would do anything as long as I got to see her, even if she was the last thing I would ever see, at least I would be happy. I wasn't sure if she felt the same way that I did about her, but that didn't stop me from showing how I felt. That was why I was going, not only to see her, but tell her how I felt.

I found what I was looking for and ran back to the gate. OK, Gnomeo, think about this very carefully, you can still turn back, you know. You can still never have anything to do with this girl ever again, your love will never have any hope of surviving, and your Garden will never be able to forgive you. Yes, all of these things were true, but I didn't care. I had to do this, otherwise I wasn't even sure how I would live. I then pushed the wire upwards into the gate handle and this time I was able to open the door without battling myself to do so. The Gate was now open, and even though I hadn't thought this through, I knew well enough that I had to be quiet. I peered inside the door and looked at the place I had so longed despised and couldn't despise it anymore. I had to make sure that it was OK to walk around and try to find Juliet and again, without being caught. I then saw the lighthouse light still hanging around as it did earlier tonight when I had a different purpose for trying to come here. Now I knew I was right, security was a lot worse than before. Without making noise, I walked into the Garden and quietly shut the gate behind me. I then ran behind bushes before looking around to see if it was safe to move again. But then I heard voices and I knew that I couldn't stay in my hiding place any longer and I ran for a bush that was opposite to where I currently was. It was darker than where I was, which meant escape could be easier. I heard the voices again, and I recognized them at once. The twins, Sampson and Gregory.

"I've never seen Lord Redbrick so riled up!" Sampson yelled. "We have to find Gnomeo!"

Yeah, like that's going to happen.

"Let's split up!" Gregory said.

The problem with Sampson and Gregory is that they're not only annoying but they seem to think that they can magically separate whenever they choose, which is, of course, impossible. So they tried to do it again, which I heard as they fell to the ground in another failed attempt to prove their ridiculous theory. I heard them get up and Gregory spoke again.

"Ah, I wish I could quit ya."

"Oh, well," Sampson said in agreement. "Let's go fishing."

And then I looked from my hiding place and made sure that they were gone. I looked around this maze to find Juliet, and I was trying to figure out the best way to sneak around here without getting caught.

I found and then climbed up into the garden bed, using the large leaves as my cloak to hide me from my enemies, the only ones keeping me away from Juliet, and slowly began walking forward until something caught my eye, and I stopped and looked to see exactly it was. Was it Juliet? No, I was wrong, instead I found Lord Redbrick, Tybalt, Fawn, and more Reds looking at the damage that was accidentally done to Tybalt's wishing well. Hey, it wasn't part of the plan, sure I thought it was funny, but I hadn't planned on that happening to him. I looked away from that and looked in another direction to find a Green Frog that I didn't recognize who was picking petals off of a flower and saying "Doomed" and "Dead" every time she picked a petal off. Huh, I thought I knew everyone in the Red Garden and knew exactly how to torment all of them. I guess that I was kept in the dark about a lot of things. Again, not who I was looking for. I looked again in another direction different from the last and saw a silhouette of a Gnome holding a flower. Wait, a minute, what light is shining upon that Gnome over there? I think I knew who exactly that person was and so I moved in that direction. I parted away the leaves and looked up to find Juliet, holding a rose, staring up at the sky, her entire being shining in the moonlight. I smiled up at the girl. It is my love! If only she knew that and not just me. Her face looked as if she wanted to say something, and yet nothing is said. She looked as if she needed someone to talk to, I was about to do it, but I'm just too afraid to. And what's the point of doing that? It's not me she's thinking about. And then I heard her voice sounding very sad.

"Oh, Gnomeo," she said, and my eyes widened. Was I hearing things correctly? Was she actually saying my name? "Gnomeo, are we really doomed, Gnomeo to never see each other again?"

The Gardens may feel that way, but I don't! Does she really believe this or she just saying it because she has nothing better to say?

"Why must you wear a Blue hat?" she asked, playing around with her rose. "Why couldn't it have been Red like my father's, or Green, like a Leprechaun, or Purple... like...uh...like...uh... Like some weird guy!"

I covered my mouth and prevented myself from laughing at her face when she made that comment. Should I really be hearing more of this? Why do I really have to stand here? If I could be anything but a Blue if it would allow me to be with her, I would do it.

"I mean, what's in a Gnome?" she asked. "Because you're Blue, my father sees Red, and because I'm Red, I'm feeling Blue!"

I don't even think that I can stay here much longer, I've heard all I needed to hear. I now knew how she felt. She did feel the same way for me! She loved me! I smiled, and was about to run out and surprise her when she spoke again.

"Oh, at any rate," she said, playing around with her rose again. "That shouldn't be the thing to keep us apart, should it?"

Unable to keep myself away from her any longer, I ran out and I yelled to her not even remembering where I was and what would happen to me if someone here would hear me.

"NO! NO!" I yelled, so that she would know that I was here. "It shouldn't! I couldn't have said it better myself!"

That's because that's what I had come here to say to her, that even though I should, I didn't care that she was Red. Henceforward, I never will be Gnomeo! She looked at me pretty startled, and I couldn't blame her. I did come out of nowhere. She dropped her rose, and didn't really know what to say to me which was how I felt. I hadn't gone past telling her that our colors shouldn't keep us apart.

"Oh, my giddy aunt!" she said, looking mortified at this point. "Did you just hear all of that? What're you doing here?"

"I don't know! Ummm," I said stupidly, scratching the back of my head trying to find words. I knew perfectly well why I was here, but I couldn't even get it out of my mouth. Shows how much of a failure I am talking to this girl.

"I came here," I tried to say, going pretty weak at the knees, still attempting to get the words out. "To...well.." I got the courage back and stood up to tell her how I felt. "I don't know. I just wanted to see you again!"

And it was the truth, it took awhile to get it out of me, but it was what I wanted to do. Seeing her again was the only thing that I wanted. And if she didn't love me back, then it would be alright to have the Red Garden finish me off.

"Are you crazy?" she asked, leaning over the edge to look at me. Yes, yes I am. "If Dad finds you here, he'll bury under the patio!"

Oh, some confidence at that, huh, Juliet? If I can sneak in here without anyone finding me, that's probably going to be the case for the rest of my stay here.

"Finds me? Are you kidding?" I said confidently, smirking at her. "Stealth is my middle name."

And then I did the most stupid thing I had ever done in my life, I walked forward and stepped on a switch, and as soon as I heard it click, I knew that this was going to end badly. Juliet gasped as the pedestal , to my surprise sprung to life. I then hopped backwards, pretty shocked by the noise. The next thing I knew was that there was very loud music playing, and then I thought, why the bloody hell did Mr. Capulet by this again? Juliet was spinning and then yelled.

"Quick!" she yelled. "TURN IT OFF!"

I grabbed a hold of the switch and started hitting it to shut off with nothing happening. Great, just great, just what I needed! My plan to see Juliet without causing any attention to us was an absolute failure.

"I'm trying!" I yelled back.

Hopefully the music was so loud, no one would hear us yelling at each other. The music was blaring out like no tomorrow, the lights flashing following suit. I was trying so hard to shut the bloody thing off to no avail. This is not my night for lights being my friend is it?

"Do something!" she yelled.

"The button's stuck!" I yelled back, and I began stomping on it. If my hands wouldn't work then I would have to use my whole weight to SHUT THIS THING OFF! AND IT'S NOT WORKING! "Come on! Come on!"

I grabbed the bloody thing and starting hitting it against a tree and it STILL wouldn't shut off!

"It won't turn off!" I said frustrated.

"There's something behind you!" she said scared.

Oh, no! Have I been discovered? Not now! Then I turned around and saw a familiar face. Running from out of the bushes, was Shroom. I gasped, and I realized how stupid I was at not realizing that Benny would've sent Shroom out looking for me! URGH! Why am I so stupid?

"Shroom!" I said.

Shroom hopped towards me but tripped on the wire, and I tried to catch him, but was tangled up in the wire in the process. Shroom then bounced off the waterfall and I didn't see where he landed. Great, now he knows. Could things get any worse?

Yes, they could.

The Green Frog that I had seen earlier suddenly appeared out of nowhere, great, now someone else knew too.

"Juliet? What's with the...?"

But she didn't finish her sentence as Shroom landed in her mouth. I was relieved that he was alright even though it was a pretty weird place to land. She yanked him out of her mouth and placed him on the ground.

"OH! You look like a Fun guy!" she said happily.

I think they all forgot that I was still tangled in the wire.

"Scuse me, a little help here?" I said, trying to move without falling.

"My dad's coming!" Juliet said hopping down the stairs.

The Green Frog then ran up to me and shook the hand that was tangled in the wire.

"SO you must be Gnomeo... lovely to meet you..." Then made a motion as if I was going to die. "In the 30 seconds before you're discovered and killed!"

Juliet came down finally and pushed us apart.

"QUICK! HIDE!" she said.

**"JULIET!"**

We all gasped. I was worse than dead, but Juliet managed to untangle me and pushed me and Shroom into the pond in a matter of milliseconds before Lord Redbrick came to probably complain about the loud music that was still playing in the backround. I didn't really care for water after falling in it once tonight but I had no other option so I shut up my head. I couldn't see anything that was going on obviously but I could still hear everyone talking.

"I've told you before! No music in the grotto after 10 o clock!" Lord Redbrick said. "What's going on, here?"

And then the music finally stopped, I was relieved, and I could only hope that Juliet had a solid excuse that would get her father to leave so that I could talk to her. Whether I was caught or not really didn't matter to me. As long as I told her how I really felt. Then I could hear her voice, and that was enough to make this time in this freezing cold water go by faster.

"Umm... It was ummm... Um I saw a squirrel and he... he..." she said, and I heard something break. "...dropped his nuts."

"Yes nuts! The size of boulders!" the Green Frog said adding on to Juliet's little lie.

Whether or not Lord Redbrick would buy it was still out there, and I was really hoping that that would happen.

"Ah... Yes, right," Juliet said, pretty weirded out. "Thank you, Nanette."

I was being to get really bored waiting for Lord Redbrick to get out of here, but I had no choice than to wait down here.

"Well... Okay but no mucking about! Especially not tonight!" Lord Redbrick said. "We've been attacked by a blue!"

Great, he was remembering fond memories of tonight and when Juliet found out, she wouldn't ever want to see me again.

"AND IF GET MY HANDS ON A BLUE, HE'LL BE SLEEPING WITH THE FISHES!"

Yeah, a little late on that Old Man. I'd had enough of waiting around for him to leave and waiting to see Juliet, I swam up to the surface where she was standing and she and the Frog gasped at seeing me. I didn't care if he saw me, let him find me here, he's not going to stop me.

"Now I am not a man who is wounded up easily..!"

"Lord Redbrick, I've been having problems with my uhhuhhuh!" the frog said in an attempt to make sure Lord Redbrick didn't see me.

"Your what?" he said confused.

"Uhhuhhuh!" she said again.

This gave me a few seconds, I needed to talk to her even if it wasn't really the best time, it might be the only time. I looked towards Redbrick and then back at the real reason that I was here.

"I guess this isn't the best time to talk..." I said.

She kept looking back at her father and then at me.

"It's not ideal," Juliet said.

I understood this really wasn't a good time, but I just couldn't leave without telling her how I felt about her. I wasn't going to let her walk away from me.

"But I..." I started only to interrupted by her.

"Just go, please go," she said pleading.

It's not that easy to get rid of me, and this case was no different. I had to tell her.

"Just came here to say I..." I then faltered in nervousness, what a great time to do so. "Um.."

I just had never in my whole life felt the way about a girl that I do about Juliet and never did I ever feel the need to tell them my feelings so badly. I just loved her so much and I needed to tell her, I forced a lot of things out of my mouth and now I needed to do it again. I need to let her know how much I love her. Now, before it's too late.

"What?" she said hopefully.

"I'm..." I said smiling at her, trying to get the words out.

"You what?"

I think I was closer to saying what I wanted to say to her but she used her foot to push me back down into the water, and my spirits sank. Bloody hell, when did I get to be so silent?

"OH SORRY!" she said.

Then Lord Redbrick spoke again.

"Juliet, is there something wrong with the pond?"

She spoke again. Speak again and I'll get through this I swear.

"The pond?" she said. "NO! No, it's fine! I mean it's just as pondy as ever!"

She laughed nervously.

"OH MY GOSH! What is that thing over there?"

Shroom and I managed to get out of the pond as the Frog guided us to the way out of the garden, but I looked after Juliet and our eyes met once again and I looked after her. I still hadn't told her how I really felt about her, and I stared after her and she walked farther and farther away from me. I was brought back to my senses when I heard the Frog's voice. Nanette, I think I heard Juliet call her, and she pulled me into the shadows and farther away from the girl I loved.

"OK, then!" she said, as she tucked Shroom under my arm and started to push me towards the gate. "Thanks for stopping by! Good night sweet prince and flights of angels...or pigeons or sparrows or whatever!"

I know I shouldn't be rude, but it's "Good Night, Sweet Prince, and flights of Angels sing thee to thy rest," and who doesn't know that? Seriously, even I know that.

She opened the gate and kicked us out into the alley.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow!" she said, waved and slammed the door shut.

Shroom then jumped out of my hands, but I really didn't notice at that point. I felt depressed at my failed attempt to explain to Juliet the real reason I was there.. Maybe I shouldn't even bother anymore... I walked away really disappointed, what if she didn't...

But then those doubts were forgotten as I looked out into the hole that if one took it, they would end up back into the Lawrence Garden. I then thought of an even better way of telling her how I felt. I felt my spirits brighten as I got a brilliant idea. If I was unable to speak my feelings, maybe I could show them to her. I then remembered what exactly brought us together and what made us fall in love in the first place, what she was really after in the first place. Seeing as though I turned her entire world upside down in one night by falling in love with her, I think that I should give a memento of me, something that she could look out when I wasn't around and she could think of me. The Cupid's Arrow Orchid, the second most beautiful thing in the world, was now the only thing that could help me express the way I felt about a certain girl. I ran back to try and find it, and I knew I had to be quick, because soon Nanette may be telling Juliet a lie on how I don't love her at all because she's a Red, and that's not the case at all. I was trying to remember where exactly it went after Juliet and I fell into the water. I ran back to that exact spot and saw the Orchid on a lily pad floating in the middle of the water we fell into before we...kissed. I stopped my imagination from thinking about what could've happened when I had to focus. I pulled the lily pad towards me and grabbed the Orchid and raced back to see Juliet, hoping it wasn't too late.

I don't think I ever ran faster in my entire life, because I think I made it back to the alley in less than milliseconds, and I wasn't even bothering to count at all. I then realized that I couldn't get back into the garden, so I had to climb the fence for the second time tonight. I put the flower gently in my mouth and began climbing the dreaded fence even though I hated climbing more than anything. I don't think I can name a Gnome that doesn't dislike climbing and that's because it was a huge risk. I had managed to get to the top when I was met by a familiar face and I was shocked when I saw her, just like I was when I saw her for the first time because I couldn't get over how beautiful she was. When we saw each other, we were shocked, and I almost lost my composure and the Orchid fell from my mouth but luckily I caught with my free hand while still holding onto the fence.

"I think you'll find," I said to her lovingly. "That this does actually belong to you."

These were the only words I could really get out of me, but no matter how you expressed love to another person, you still did it anyway. I passed her the Orchid through the fence only to have our hands touch again. I know that tonight my ambition wasn't the Orchid at all, but still I was glad that I had found it because I wouldn't have ever found her. I was even grateful to Tybalt for being a right piece of work and destroying my Lawnmower because if that hadn't happened, I would've never met her. I hoped she was convinced now that I loved her for her and that I didn't care that we were from different Gardens and different walks of life. None of that mattered to me, I was only trying to convince myself I didn't love her before, but never did I care that she was a Red, and now I don't think I ever will. She looked at the Orchid at first, and then looked back at me, and those eyes that I could never take my eyes off of, pulled me into another world with just her and me in it. And now I was that I never wanted to leave that world.

"Thank you," she said back, seeming to be lost in me as well.

I felt the wild desire to do what we could've done if the bloody branch hadn't broke and gotten us all wet. I wanted to kiss her so badly ever since I first saw her and she took me into that world where we would be if we were ever together, just where I was now, and I saw that desire in her eyes as what I wanted. She leaned forward and so did I, getting closer to her, and then all of a sudden, something prevented us from kissing, like a huge gap. I tried getting closer to her, to no avail. I then realized that even though we were really close, we were completely stuck within the fence. I opened my eyes and saw she was stuck. We laughed, but I kept my eyes on her lips, I was frustrated that we had tried to kiss twice and it failed. We then began trying to pull our heads out the fence, she got out easily, but I struggled and I felt stupid for not being able to get my head out of the fence. This was something so easily done, and just look at me, struggling to get out of the bloody fence. I smiled.

"I can't go."

She smiled back. "I know how you feel."

"No, really, I'm stuck," I said stupidly.

I laughed at my failure to look good in front of this girl, and she couldn't help but laugh with me.

"So, can I see you tomorrow?" I asked.

Please, say yes.

"Yes," she responded quickly, but looked away from me. "But not here."

I thought about what she said. What about the place where we first met? For some reason, I felt the most comfortable around her there, and maybe there, I wouldn't be all silent like I was tonight.

"Back at the Old Lawrence Place then?" I suggested.

She quickly looked back at me, smiling.

"Noon?" she said.

Any time away from her was torture, but she was the only one I would wait for. I would wait for her, even though to me it would seem like 20 years.

"Not soon enough," I said, without saying how I never wanted to leave her.

"I could do 11:45," she said.

I smiled.

"Done," I said happily. "That frog was right, parting is such sweet sorrow."

I didn't want to leave her ever, and I knew she didn't want to leave me either, but sooner of later more troops from the Blue Garden are going to be looking for me, and as of right now, the Red Garden and I aren't on very happy terms either, and sooner or later Lord Redbrick would be coming back to look for his daughter, so as much as it killed me, I had to go. I just wish that I could kiss her, but I was stuck. She kissed her hand and pressed it against my lips, it wasn't what I wanted, but still, it was enough for me. I closed my eyes and kissed her hand, pretending that they were her lips. She laughed and slowly pushed me out of where I was stuck. To prevent myself from falling, I grabbed a hold of her hand. I looked at her lovingly and she did the same, as we held hands for moments that seemed like seconds. We held hands for as long as we could before we reluctantly let go, and then returned to the place where she wasn't with me.

I walked in complete joy until I found my friend, smiling for the first time in my life. What is this weird feeling?

"Shroom, do you see this face?" I said pointing to my huge smile. "It's a happy Gnome face!"

I felt this weird feeling inside of me and I had never felt this way before and she made me feel this way. I had found something else that was more important than revenge. Was I really saying that? Yes, I was, and I didn't regret it. I'm going to spend the day tomorrow with the girl I loved, and I didn't care how long we would be able to keep it a secret, she was well worth it. I picked up my friend and placed him under my arm, and rubbed his head playfully. Time to go home, sadly.

"C'mere!" I said. "Come on!"

I probably was going to be yelled at a lot by Shroom, but at the moment I simply, did not care. I was in love and no person can convince me otherwise. Juliet. I then ran to the place that I now dreaded the most because she wasn't there.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! Hope you enjoyed it! I'm always nervous writing stuff because I'm afraid that they won't be good! So please go easy on me! I had to complain about Nanette not getting the Hamlet quote right because if you all remember I was Hamlet in my camp's production!<br>**

**I actually am getting more ideas for writing after this story is finished. That's right! Kagomehater4ever wants to do more stories for Gnomeo and Juliet! They involve the tragic side of the story and my own little twists! The second idea I'm having is what would've happened if Tybalt didn't attack the Blue Garden and Gnomeo and Juliet had managed to keep their relationship going a little longer. Those are my ideas so far. I do love requests! If you want me to write something that you would love to see, I would love to take a try! I love people's opinions! Give it your best shot!  
><strong>

**Please REVIEW! 6 reviews or more! You know the drill!**

**Until Next time!  
><strong>

**Signed **

**kagomehater4ever  
><strong>


	7. There's Nothing You Can Do

My Heart Turned Red

Chapter 7: There's Nothing You Can Do

**Author's note:**

**MY HUGE THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT READ THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**Sorry I've been gone so long! I'VE BEEN SO BUSY! What has it been? A month? OH GOD! I promise I will never be this long ever again! What can I do to make it up to you?  
><strong>

**I've decided I'm one of Gnomeo and Juliet's biggest supporters! I just love the movie so much and more than that!**

**Also, no one really responded to my ideas that much. Could I please have your opinion or maybe a request on something to write after I finish this? I want to make sure that this realm of people who love this story and Gnomeo and Juliet stay together through our writing! So please, give me your opinion! As soon as you finish this chapter, at the bottom of the screen is the options again! VOTE PLEASE! I mean it!  
><strong>

**We got 13 reviews which makes me very happy once again! I have to say I'm really enjoying writing this just as I hope you're enjoying reading it! Also, for those of you that don't know, I need at least 6 reviews before starting another chapter alright? Seems fair? Good, very good.**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to my #1 supporter and friend, wolfchic011!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own Gnomeo and Juliet on DVD proudly! I wish that owned more than that but... oh, well. I do own the extra scene I added. Hehehe!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I knew that Shroom knew, and quite frankly, I didn't care. I was in love with the most amazing girl in the entire world and she loved me back, and we didn't even care that we were supposed to enemies. I think that was what made me happy the most, was that she didn't care if I was from the Blue Garden. We loved one another and there wasn't anything either one of us could do about it. I tried to deny it, and in doing so, I nearly destroyed myself. I didn't want to be destroyed, so I had no choice but to be in love with the Gnome next door, even though it was completely forbidden. And although I know, I don't even care. I need to be with her, and forever if it came to that. We would have to hide, but at least we would together. I hadn't known her for more than a few hours, but it seemed like we had been in love for a lifetime. How long I would be able to hide it, I didn't know and again, didn't care. Shroom would be the only one that would ever know that I was in love with a girl from a Garden that I was taught to hate my entire life. If others found out... I shook my head. They would never find out, and they couldn't. Shroom would be expecting an explanation from me as soon as possible, and he would get one. Whether or not he would understand, now that was uncertain. Even though I knew the answer in yelling form that he was going to give when I told him what happened, it still wouldn't change my mind about seeing her again. I knew that he would be so angry at me, and I would do what I did with Tybalt when he ever got angry at me. I would laugh and still go about my business. Seeing her was my choice and no anyone else's. Sure, I would listen, but that's all I would do.<p>

After feeling the best feelings a man could feel after hearing from the girl that he loved that truly loved him back and wanted to be with him, I walked into the garden and shut the door, and then I heard a bunch of people's voices.

"Gnomeo!"

"You're back!

"How'd it go, Gnomeo?"

"What'd you do? How did the Reds react?"

"Could you describe the look on Tybalt's face to us?"

"OK! OK, everyone! I'm very tired, but I will give all details in the morning..."

"Cousin!" Benny yelled.

"My boy!" Mum cried, throwing her arms around me. "You're alright! Thank goodness! Gnomeo where were you? After Benny said that you decided to face the Reds alone, do you have any idea how worried we all were? But I'm so glad you're safe!"

"Cousin, I see Shroom found you," Benny said. "I'm glad, after you decided to stay in the Red Garden to fight Tybalt and you hadn't returned...I'm happy that none of those blasted Reds managed to bring you down, Gnomeo!"

Even though I shouldn't, I had to protect Juliet and had to continue as if I had never met her or even fallen in love with her.

"Well, you know Tybalt! He's so fat, that if he even tried to come at me, he couldn't even lift himself off the ground!"

It wasn't my best excuse, but that would be the last time I would insult Tybalt, even though I still hated him. He was Juliet's family, and that meant that I had to respect everyone in there, even though I was raised differently. I felt that if I insulted the Red Garden or even my rival for all eternity, I would be insulting her. I didn't want to do that to her. I loved her far too much, and I never wanted to be away from her. Tomorrow was so far away.

My thoughts of Juliet were briefly interrupted when Shroom began hopping up and down fiercely and I picked him up and hoped that that would shut him up. The thing is that Shroom can't speak with words verbally, but he can speak and believe me, he might be smarter than any of us put together. But the thing is, no one really pays attention to what he has to say most of the time, sadly, except me. I was really the only one who understood anything he said. Benny could too, but that was only if he was paying attention, and that was not most of the time at all. I had to shut him up, they could never know. If Shroom did this, he would ruin everything. I had to protect her, and make sure that they never found out about her. Shroom was the only one who knew, and I needed to talk to him in private before he did anything. I needed to make him understand that I did not want him ruining this for me. She was the only girl that I ever felt this way for, or would ever feel this way about, and I wanted to have her with me.

"Hey everybody! It's been really nice talking and all that, but I'm really tired after my mission, so I think I should go to bed. I promise we will talk all about my extreme adventures tomorrow morning alright?"

"Of course, darling," Mum said. "You must be exhausted."

"We'll do more tomorrow morning, Cousin, right?" Benny asked.

Knowing fully well that tomorrow I would not be meeting up with my cousin and best friend, when really I would spending the day with the girl I loved so much, I just patted him on the back in agreement. From this day forward, I would never do something horrible to the Red Garden without thinking how she would react to it. She would hate me forever, and I would lose her. I couldn't believe that in one night, one girl would change the way that I really looked at everything, but I didn't want to be away from her or worse lose her forever. I needed to be with her, and even though we would have to hide, at least I would be with her. Even though I would be going back on my family and everything I had been taught my entire life, she was just more important. I would protect her, and if not attacking the Red Garden was the only way to do that, I would do it. I waved goodbye to everyone and when Shroom was trying to say something again, I trapped him under my arm and shut him up.

"Good night everyone," I said.

I then walked to the Shed door where my companion was, and locked the door behind me. I let Shroom go and he began shaking his head.

"Look," I said. "I know what you're going to say, and I can explain."

Shroom hopped up and down several times. No one could really understand this language of his, but I could.

_"Are you out of your mind?"_

"Yes," I answered truthfully. "Completely, but I don't care. I'm happy and I don't want you ruining this for me, Shroom. So keep your mouth shut."

_"You do realize what you've done, and what you're planning on doing?"_

"Yes, Shroom, and I don't care. She's probably different from any girl that I've ever met. No I know she is."

_"Gnomeo, if someone were to find out, do you know what they would do to her or worse you?"_

I thought about that, because I didn't know what could possibly happen if someone did find out about us. I was scared about what would happen, not to me, but to her. But then again.

"If that happens," I said, trying to keep ahold of myself. "I'll protect her no matter what. I love her Shroom."

_"Look why don't you just realize that your mother has taught you to hate the Reds so this could never work," he said. "You're practically asking for trouble by trying to be with this Red girl."_

That was true, but...

"I know, but please, Shroom, as my friend, you need to try to understand..."

_"NO! If I even try to, I'm afraid that I will. They killed your father, they've done everything in their power to make sure that we're less than they are. They mock us, they have sabotoged us on several occasions and who knows what they will do in the future. It might even become worse than it already has become. Tybalt is becoming worse and worse everyday, and who knows what he'll do now? I won't lose my friend the way I lost my master. This tramp is going to kill you, and you ask me to try to support you in this? I can't do that Gnomeo."_

He walked away from me with his head drooping. I knew where he was coming from and I understood every word of what he was saying. That's because only a few hours ago, that was exactly how I felt. I wanted them to die for what they did to my father, what they might be planning to do to the Blue Garden in the future, what other horrible things Tybalt might have up his sleeve. But Juliet had nothing at all to do with that. She didn't kill Dad, nor was she anything that Tybalt was. She was different from all of them, otherwise she wouldn't have saved my life twice and almost kissed me twice as well. I loved her, and hopefully she loves me back. I couldn't hate the Red Garden anymore, whether or not Shroom would understand that wasn't something that I could control. I felt bad, Shroom also lost a very important person in my father just like Mum, Benny, and I had. I felt terrible, but I couldn't keep living in the past. I had made the choice to not live without her, and I never go back on any choice that I may make. That's just who I am as a Gnome. I had to try everything to make him understand that she was what I wanted, not revenge. I needed her, and as much as I wanted revenge before, I wanted her more than anything. I loved her, and that's why I said what I said next.

"Look, Shroom," I said, walking over to him. "I understand you're angry with me, and I know that you probably can't even want to try to understand where I'm coming from. I probably will never be able to convince you to please keep this a secret for me. But please hear me out. The truth is, that I met her tonight and I fell in love with her the first moment that I saw her. It was like magic and I've never felt this way before in my entire life. And when I found out who she really was, I was angry, heartbroken knowing that we could never be together, and sad knowing that I no longer believed in everything that I made myself believe in my whole life. But then I realized how much I really loved her, enough to defy the feud that I have been raised under for years. I really don't care about that anymore, and I need to be with her. I know you have every right to be angry with me and refuse to deny me your support, but if you really care about me as your friend, you'll understand how much I really love her and want to be with her. There's really nothing you can do to change my feelings about Juliet. I understand completely if you don't even want to consider it, but..."

I didn't even know if I could speak to him anymore without hurting him. I know how much he loved this Garden and always knew hatred for the Red Garden as much as I did. I knew that, and once I supported the hate the Blue Garden have for the Reds. But I couldn't hate her, I tried and it almost smashed my heart, the heart I always thought that I had gotten rid of years ago. But she found it and revived it.

_"Don't talk anymore, Gnomeo."_

I nodded my head, and began to walk away.

_"Gnomeo, since you're my friend, I'll support you in this crazy thinking of yours. It's not the first time." _

I smiled the same smile that I showed him in the alley and I picked him up in my arms and rubbed his head playfully like I always did.

_"May I first say that you're completely out of your mind and insane and everyone knows it even though that they don't anything about it?"_

"Yes," I said.

_"Ok, that's out of my system. When are you going to see your Red Girl again?"_

"I'm going to see her tomorrow, and I can't wait!" I said happily.

_"Well, get some sleep! You need to look your best for her tomorrow, after all, you really love this girl. You can't look like garbage!"_

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded.

_"Go to sleep, Gnomeo," _Shroom said. _"I'm sort of exhausted chasing you around."_

Shroom stopped talking and went to the other side of the room. I smiled and lay down on the stone cold ground, and fell asleep, thinking about seeing the girl I loved tomorrow. I loved her and that was all that mattered, and I was going to be with her.

No matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! Hope you enjoyed it! I'm always nervous writing stuff because I'm afraid that they won't be good! So please go easy on me!<strong>

**I'm not really sure about this one. I just really wanted to have Shroom confused as to why Gnomeo was doing this because it never happened in the movie and he easily went along with it like it was nothing.  
><strong>

**I actually am getting more ideas for writing after this story is finished. That's right! Kagomehater4ever wants to do more stories for Gnomeo and Juliet! They involve the tragic side of the story and my own little twists! The second idea I'm having is what would've happened if Tybalt didn't attack the Blue Garden and Gnomeo and Juliet had managed to keep their relationship going a little longer. Those are my ideas so far. I do love requests! If you want me to write something that you would love to see, I would love to take a try! I love people's opinions! Give it your best shot!  
><strong>

**Please REVIEW! 6 reviews or more! You know the drill!**

**Until Next time!  
><strong>

**Signed **

**kagomehater4ever  
><strong>


	8. Preparation

My Heart Turned Red

Chapter 8: Preparation

**Author's note:**

**MY HUGE THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT READ THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**I'm so so so so sorry that this is so late! I know you're all very angry and you have every right to be. No excuse is really proper except that I have been really busy with school and homework and all that jazz that I have been too exhausted for writing. Luckily I have break, and I promise, I will never leave you again. I am alive and well and I will never be this long again! I PROMISE!**

**I've decided I'm one of Gnomeo and Juliet's biggest supporters! I just love the movie so much and more than that!**

**I want to thank everyone for their feedback on the next story! I'm kind of leaning towards writing the tragic side, and having their relationship go on longer before Tybalt ruins everything!**

**Not sure about this chapter. I've been away so long, I've lost my convidence. Please go easy on me since I've been gone for so long. I promise that the next chapter will be better than this one!**

**To answer a reviewer's question from last time: Shroom communicates almost through sign language. Know how he jumps? That's the way he talks in my mind.  
><strong>

**We got 16 reviews! OH MY GOD THAT'S WONDERFUL! Also, for those of you that don't know, I need at least 6 reviews before starting another chapter alright? Seems fair? Good, very good.**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to Hiyakitty, who recently got her fanfiction account! Lets give a warm welcome!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own Gnomeo and Juliet on DVD proudly! I wish that owned more than that but... oh, well.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up really early, for the first time in awhile, I actually got a good night's sleep. And even if I didn't, I wouldn't have had a choice. All Gnomes have to get up really early so that they can be back in their original spots before their owners wake up. There wasn't really a choice. We all had to get up really early so that our owners would never really suspect a thing. Humans could never ever know of our existence. It was forbidden. The Blue Garden knew that as well as the Red Garden. And no matter how much we really hated the other, we would keep the other's secret. The question that I asked myself now was, did I really hate the Reds anymore? It's like ever since I first saw her for the first time, all the hate and anger had evaporated from my entire body and had been replaced by something even better. What surprised me though, was how fast I adapted to these feelings. I had forbidden myself to feel anything but hate and anger. It seemed to me now like I was a dead shell and now, I was a man in love with the most beautiful girl in the entire universe. I bet you're wondering how exactly does love change a person. Well, I guess I now know, because she'd given me these feelings that I had for her. They were extremely strong as well, and I never wanted them to ever go away. These feelings I had made me feel amazing and the scary part right now was that I never wanted to return to my old self.<p>

I wondered so many things, did she actually know how much I actually loved her? Was she alright with this, did she think her life was completely ruined by me? Was she alright with me loving her? During the hours that we were apart, did she ever think about me? One of most important things that I wondered was if she ever thought about me. I know for a fact that I couldn't get her out of my mind for one second. Everything I looked at reminded me of her, and I would smile. I guess what I wondered the most was if she loved me back? I didn't doubt it, I was just worried is all. I mean our love is forbidden, and if anyone were to find out, who knows what could happen? I know that I loved her and I was willing to take that risk, but was she? Again, I didn't doubt it, but what if?

I really wanted to get this morning over with so I could have my day with the girl I loved, Juliet. I was very excited, and I was really hoping that I wouldn't become all silent and not even have the guts to talk to her like I did last night. I wanted to know everything about her, and make sure that this day is really special for both of us. After all, we did just defy the rules to be together, and we have to make sure that no one ever finds out. I was thinking about what Shroom said last night, and he was right. I was insane and out of my mind, but I couldn't help it. I love Juliet and I don't think that anyone has the power to change that, not Shroom, not my Mum, and not anyone. I had to be with her, and that's why I wanted this morning to go by really quickly so I can get out of here and go see her. Honestly, these last few hours without her have been torture. I don't know how I managed to get to sleep knowing that she wasn't with me. It wasn't easy, let me tell you. I hope that finally these few hours without Juliet would go by really quickly and I didn't have to keep reminding myself how slowly the hours were going by. I looked out the window of the shed, and felt like I was forgetting something really important that I should've done last night but forget to do. What exactly it is, I really can't remember. The only thing I was really thinking about was my date with Juliet, and how much I really wanted Ms. Montague and Mr. Capulet to leave for a very long time so that I can spend the day with the girl I love so dearly. I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but I knew one thing, it was going by too slowly and it was really starting to irritate me.

I stretched and once I saw a few signs that the sun was coming up, I knew that it was time to get back into position and act like I didn't even exist. I walked over to Shroom and shook him awake. It would take him a few minutes to wake up, so I let him be for at least a few minutes before he would really have to wake up. I had to lean on him on the windmill near the shed when Ms. Montague came around. I slowly opened the door to the Blue Garden. When I looked around, I automatically thought of Juliet, because the thought of being away from her was just too much. I looked up at the sun, still trying to find its way back into the sky, and I thought of her again. I must be in love. I can't even look at anything without thinking about her. The sun was so warm, bright, and loving. In every way possible, Juliet was the sun. I smiled, and let my mind completely get lost in thoughts of her, and every little moment that I had with her. I even forget the very important thing that I was really supposed to be remembering right now.

And then all of a sudden, something whammed right into me from behind so hard that I fell right on the ground.

_"Hey lover boy! Get your head out of the clouds and wake up! Ms. Montague's going to be up any minute now," _Shroom said impatiently.

"Did you have to push me into the ground?" I demanded.

He started jumping up and down again impatiently.

_"Why didn't you wake me up? You know how important today is! Today is your date remember?"_

OK, now I was annoyed. That's why I tried waking him up in the first place, but he begged me for five more minutes.

"Says the one who lounges in cement and spare parts in the shed!"

_"Why couldn't I have a friend that was more reliable on waking me up? I want to help him get ready for his date after the humans finally get out of here!"_

"Next time, remind me to have a best friend that doesn't take me out of a moment of complete happiness to knock me facefirst into the ground!" I hissed really silently.

_"Very funny," _Shroom said._ "Now come on, everyone's up, and you know what that means."_

"Yes," I said. "Another World War III between Mr. Capulet and Ms. Montague. Why do these hours seem like minutes?"

"_It's because you're in love," _Shroom said. _"But don't worry. Remember that they never stay long after fighting. You'll be with your Red Girl soon enough."_

And with that, he starting walking to our place before Ms. Montague came out and saw us. I sighed in annoyance, even if he was on my side, he still at least show her some sort of respect.

"Her name is Juliet," I said under my breath.

Suddenly as I was grabbing my shovel and trying to get into position, I watched as the Red and Blue lookouts turned the other way, which meant that it was time to hide our existence from the entire world. I got into position, and waited for the door to shut behind my owner. I froze as soon as I heard the door shut and started to wait impatiently for this fight to be over so I could get ready for my day with the girl I loved. The trouble was that I was trying so hard to remember something that had happened the previous night that I didn't want Ms. Montague to find out, but I couldn't remember what it was or the level of its importance.

Too bad that I didn't remember it in time.

Ms. Montague came out into the yard and was humming the song "Don't Cha" while she was walking through the garden. Now, I have heard many horrible singers. I hear them all the time on the radio, some stars that I have no idea who they are and quite frankly I don't care. My point is, of all bad singers, my owner Ms. Montague is probably the worst one of them all. I know I shouldn't be judging her because she's my owner, but seriously? Someone should know that they do not have singing capibilites. It's just that simple a fact, but I'm not going to let that ruin my day. It's going to be one of the greatest days of my life, and I'm going to try my hardest not to cover my ears this time even though it's going to be very very difficult for me. Gnomeo, get ahold of yourself!

Ms. Montague then walked past where Shroom and I were and then entered the shed. And then as if in a flash, I remembered what I was supposed to remember and remembered that it was very important! The bloody broken lawnmower! What the bloody hell was I thinking? I practically slept next to it the entire night and I didn't even remember that it was broken and that it might cause a problem? Ugh, Gnomeo, you never think ahead do you? And now, because of my idiocy, the time that stood between me and seeing Juliet may now be extended to be much longer than planned. I cringed as my owner opened the shed door and took out the lawnmower. Because of me, World War III was about to start and I won't see Juliet for possibly an hour or so. Ms. Montague pulled it out and it broke into pieces and she screamed.

And then as if as planned, Mr. Capulet screamed out as well.

Here it comes, might as well get it over with, not like you have a choice.

"OUTRAGE! INFAMY!" he yelled. I knew that he probably found the state of Tybalt's wishing well. "The gardening gloves are off, are they?"

I watched as Ms. Montague stormed over and started her retaliation.

"YOU! WRECKING MY MOWER!"

Well, the only good thing and only good thing is that she didn't think that it was us that broke the mower.

"Dear lady!" Mr. Capulet replied. "YOU ARE INSANE IN THE BRAIN!"

I just knew that at this point, someone particular in the Red Garden would've sneered at this comment, and I think you all know who he is.

"I never thought you'd stoop to such levels!" Ms. Montague yelled back.

I watched as my mother grinned at that comment, and I knew why. Because he wouldn't but someone particular would.

"Oh, and by the way, kindly stop stealing my underwear!" Mr. Capulet yelled to make her even more mad.

Oh, yeah, sorry about that. I wonder what actually happened to them.

"IN YOUR DREAMS YOU DAFT OLD CABBAGE!" Ms. Montague shot out the last of her ammo of her words, and the conversation ended.

But Mr. Capulet still spoke to himself.

"Oh, how could she do this to Tybalt's wishing well?"

I was trying so hard to hold that hate and disgust that I had had towards Tybalt all of these years. I couldn't hate him anymore, he was a family member of Juliet and I felt that I disrespected him, I would be disrespecting the girl I loved. I didn't want that to happen.

"Oh, my sweet flower boy, why would anyone ever pick on you?"

I tried to hold in my laughter of that comment. Get ahold of yourself, you know who that is. I had to keep it in, it didn't matter to me that he and I were rivals for forever and to eternity. Juliet was more important than all of that.

"Ugh! Who thinks I should order the best new lawnmower money can buy?" Ms. Montague said as she went back into the house.

That would be nice, for someone who cared. Not me, the only thing I want is my day with Juliet, and thankfully now that the fight is over. I can get started on getting ready for it.

* * *

><p>Now, I have been with girls before, but none of them I really loved. Juliet was that one girl who was different than all the other girls. I loved her, and that's why I wanted to look my best for this first date with her. I wanted to impress her, not seem like I was a hopeless man who couldn't say anything whenever I was around her. I know it seemed foolish for me to feel these things, but I really wanted to seem like I was the one for her, and that she would never regret saying that to herself. She certainly was the only girl for me, and the only girl I wanted more than anything. OK, OK, I'll admit it, I was very nervous for this date with Juliet. I wanted it to be one of the best days of her life, like I was sure that it was going to be one of mine. And that meant that I didn't want anything to go wrong.<p>

I got off from my place and made sure that no one knew what I was doing. I needed this to be completely secret. But I didn't know I was going to cover up my getting ready I wanted to look perfect for her. I don't want to look like a dork. I looked around for something that I could see myself in, and then I noticed that there was a shovel leaning up against the shed. Since the sun was shining on it, it made a perfect mirror for me. Shroom showed up right next to me as I looked it in and nervously inspected myself, and when I did, I wasn't sure about how I looked. All I know is that I looked the way that I looked everyday. The same old Gnomeo everyday, and I wasn't sure about it. I shroaked my beard and my teeth in the reflection of the shovel. I looked over to Shroom for approval. And he shook his head.

_"Uh, yeah, absolutely not!" he said. "Hey, you wanted me to be honest. Now let's get you cleaned up."_

And he then began to push me in the other direction, and I knew that this was where the healing was supposed to start. I was not used to this, I know that as a Gnome I was supposed to keep myself in the best order possible, but I was a little nervous to see what Shroom thought that was. We were best friends, but that didn't mean we saw eye to eye on things. We walked over to Ophelia, the water sprinker, and Shroom got her to clean me up, without saying what for. It takes a lot to get Ophelia to do a favor for anybody, so I'm going to be very grateful to both of them. One is doing a fine job keeping my secret, and the other is going to do a fine job cleaning me up at least very quietly so that no one will notice. Then the water started to come out and it was warm and refreshing. I got in it and I have to say that it felt really good. I was handed a toothbrush covered in soap to wash off everything that was needed to be washed off, and I do mean everything. I didn't miss anywhere, not a spot. I wanted to look perfect for her, and that's what she was going to get from me. I flipped my head back in the water knowing that I felt a million times better than I had before, and had a huge smile on my face for it. We thanked Ophelia for her kindness and then walked away.

Shroom then lay me on the ground and covered my face with some sort of cream. It tasted awful so I spit it out the minute it got in my mouth. To make matters worse, Shroom then put a cucumber on my face and then vanished for a few moments. I took off the thing on my face to see exactly what he was planning on doing to me. Shroom attacked him with a polisher, to which he told me later afterwards that it was for smoothing out my face, in the most painful fashion and it took everything in me to make sure that I didn't attack him because he was helping me out here but it really was the most uncomfortable experience of my entire life. After that polisher finally went back in the toolshed, we went back to the shovel. He handed me some smite-out, and I knew what it was for, and I thought it was a great idea. I carefully touched up my beard with it and it looked better than it had looked in years. Fuller and much whiter than it had ever been. I was happy that it looked so nice. When I was finished, I looked at my boots which looked horrible, and I knew that they needed to be polished. So Shroom offered to be a stand as I polished my boots, and afterwards, again, they looked better than they had looked in years. I looked at them in delight. I then walked away from Shroom and to the flowers. I smelled one, and it smelled amazing, and I knew that I had to use it. I put it all over myself. Then finally Shroom pulled me back and handed me a spray bottle of cologne. I then sprayed it onto myself and hoped that it would be alright for when she saw me. Then I was handed a towel and I rubbed myself with it, until I was completely dry and threw it away and it landed on Shroom.

I then stood proudly, knowing that I was going to dazzle her the moment she saw me.

Shroom then nodded proudly at his work.

_"Perfect!"_

I think that I have been away from her for as long as I can take. It has been too long, and I needed to see her before I exploded. It had been more than enough time keeping us apart, and now that time is going to end so that I can finally see the girl I loved. I rushed to the gate, and I looked back at Shroom for approval. He nodded his head, and gestured for me to go which I did happily.

So I shut the gate, and with a huge smile on my face, I ran to the Lawrence Garden, awaiting the magical day ahead of me with Juliet.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! Hope you enjoyed it! I'm again really sorry for the wait! But thank you for your patience and I promise to update again very soon.<strong>

**mizarandalcor, i know how much you wanted this scene, so here it is.**

**Next Chapter: I think you all know it! That's right! We're going to meet Featherstone!**

**Thank you all for your advice for the stories after this! I'm planning on doing the Tragic Side of the story. Is that cool with everyone? If you have a request of something you'd like me to do, by all means. Tell me!**

**Please REVIEW! 6 reviews or more! You know the drill!**

**Until Next time!  
><strong>

**Signed **

**kagomehater4ever  
><strong>


	9. Truly Happy

My Heart Turned Red

Chapter 9: Truly Happy

**Author's note:**

**MY HUGE THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT READ THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**YES! I AM ALIVE AND WELL, JUST REALLY TIRED AND REALLY BUSY.**

**Go ahead, throw tomatoes at this very long delay. I deserve them. I'm very sorry, but my new school has been taking so much out of me lately. Having all honors classes is not easy at all. It's been taking so much out of me, that I for a while, lost a lot of my inspiration for writing. Now that we are doing Romeo and Juliet in class, it made me want to write again. So I promise, even with my intense school schelude, I will do my best with updating. But, sadly, I cannot make any promises.**

** HERE'S MY 2ND FAVORITE SCENE THAT I HAVE BEEN WANTING TO WRITE SO BADLY!**

**I've decided I'm one of Gnomeo and Juliet's biggest supporters! I just love the movie so much and more than that!**

**I want to thank everyone for their feedback on the next story! I'm planning on making the story go a little longer mixed in with themes from William Shakespeare. Since we owe this movie to Mr. Shakespeare, we need to add stories with themes from his story. **

**We got 16 reviews! OH MY GOD THAT'S WONDERFUL! Also, for those of you that don't know, I need at least 6 reviews before starting another chapter alright? Seems fair? Good, very good.**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to brianna29, you really wanted me to write this chapter, so I hope that you'll like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own Gnomeo and Juliet on DVD proudly! I wish that owned more than that but... oh, well.**

* * *

><p>You know what I noticed over the last day? Even though I am madly love with Juliet, I believe that is the reason why I can't even really talk to her. I get completely tongue tied when it comes to talking to her. On the night we first met, it was more than difficult getting any words out to her. If it weren't for the competiton for the Orchid, I don't think I would've been able to get any words out at all to her. Last night, I couldn't even express my feelings for her in words. Again, I had to use the Orchid to show my words. And believe me when I say that I felt so stupid in front of her. I felt like a complete idiot. With other girls I was with in the past, it was never love. It was only blind dates, and honestly it was just never love. It was only lust and everything that I didn't feel for Juliet. I had never even wanted to find the girl that I would spend the rest of my life with. I didn't care about that. The only thing that I really cared about was getting revenge against the Red Garden for what they had done to my father. And that meant doing anything and everything to make sure they suffered. I was even prepared to make sure that they paid with death if it ever came to that. But then I fell in love, and none of that really mattered to me anymore. Being with Juliet was completely different than being with other girls. The feelings I felt when I was with her, were not lust or just because I needed someone to be with me at the time. The feelings I had, they were real love, and not fake love. This was the first real date that I would ever go on, because it was with someone I loved and wanted with all my heart and soul for real reasons. And that's why I wanted this date with Juliet to be one of the most amazing days of her entire life. One that we will remember forever. I know that I will remember it, but I want her to remember it more. This day, I was sure was going to be one of the most joyous days of my life.<p>

I still had one problem though. I still didn't even know how to talk to her without taking help from the Orchid. I need a plan to talk to her today. I barely got any words out last night, and today that had to change. I wanted to know anything and everything about her, and I can't do that if I don't even know how to get a single word out. Take a breather, Gnomeo. I know what I need to do, I need to calm down, and all I need to do is practice talking to her. Maybe that way, I can win her over even more, and maybe by the end of today, I will not doubt myself when I'm around her. I've been with girls before, so I should know better than anyone what they like. URGH! I just really do not want to make myself look like a fool when she finally gets here. Did I come too early? If she comes here and sees me here before her, is she going to freak out? I needed someone to turn me towards them and slap me across the face. I'm really overreacting here, but I just can't help it. As I've said before, I want this date to be perfect for me, of course, but especially her. All I needed was a little practice. OK, this is my first attempt.

"Hey there, Juliet. Wow, the color of your hat is really as red as..."

Wait a minute, that is really stupid. Second attempt.

"What's good Juliet? Your beauty stings me. Did the angels name you because your name is..."

OK. What the hell was that? Now, I'm sounding like the dork that I do want to be in front of her. After pacing for awhile, I think I finally came up with the perfect thing to say to her. I just know that she'll be completely amazed by it. Now, to practice it. I then looked at my reflection in the glass of the greenhouse, and prepared my monologue of greatness that would totally win Juliet over. After she heard this, she would be mine forever.

"Hey there, Juliet! What a name! It's a great name! Goes with your..." Think carefully. "Eyes. You're looking really cool. You're looking good!"

OK, like that is going to win her over. I needed something else. I've got it.

"Did it hurt when you fell down from heaven?"

Excellent job, Gnomeo. She'll totally love that one.

"That's a killer man."

Enough gloating, you have a date to prepare for.

"No, no. You're looking cool. Yeh. So how's it going with you baby?"

I kept talking to myself in the mirror, completely unaware with what would happen next. I then saw Juliet come up behind me in the reflection of the greenhouse, and scare the life out of me.

"Oh, I'm fine baby. How are you?" said a very familiar and beautiful voice.

I whipped around fast and I saw her standing there, slyly. I hadn't even heard her coming, and I know that I'm a lot more on my guard than this. If it had been Tybalt, (though highly unlikely) I probably would've been dead. This girl, I swear to God, could've been a ninja. I mean, she acts like one, she dressed like one last night, and not to mention she has the slickest, quietest and sleathiest moves of any Ninja I've ever seen. She's probably even stealthier than me. Who would've ever guessed that the Red Garden was hiding such a gem all these years behind that gate? No matter how cute I thought she was at this moment, I couldn't repeat my stupidity of last night. So I had to try and attempt to regain my cool.

"Uhhh...Uhhh..." I said smiling. In truth, I was just laughing at how stupid I was talking to this girl. "Never better."

I managed to get something out, and I cooly leaned up against the nearby woodpile. But as always, the World is not on my side when it comes to looking good in front of Juliet. So, as soon as I leaned up against the woodpile, it shifted underneath my weight, and I was so slow in reacting to it. I probably would've gotten smashed, but I wasn't because as soon as it began to move, Juliet tackled me and pushed me out of the way of the falling logs.

Is there any way that this girl couldn't be perfect? I swear that in the last few seconds I fell more and more in love with her. Not to mention that this is the third time the girl has saved my life. I was actually thinking that I could get used to that, since I almost was killed three times in the last 24 hours, and she was there to save me. My feelings were confirmed, and I knew that I must be in love. It didn't even matter to me that I was saved by a Red. She landed on top of me, and we just held each other close for a matter of moments. Then Juliet looked at me nervously, and pushed herself off of me. She then looked around, a little scared.

"Do you think anyone heard that?" she asked me.

I was resisting the urge to laugh, since there was no one here at all. I knew for a fact that the people who lived here before, hadn't lived here for at least a good 20 years. That's almost as old as I am. And even if there were people looking for us, there was no way that anyone from the Red or Blue Garden could've heard that noise.

"There's nobody here," I reassured her quietly.

She smiled and responded quietly. "Then why are you whispering?"

I leaned closer to her, and still kept whispering to her. "Why are you whispering?"

She smiled and laughed. I had waited almost a whole day to see that again. Every moment of last night, I had that image in my mind. I thought about her probably every second since we parted, and even though many times I was tempted to go back into the Red Garden again to go see her, I waited. It was torture, sure, but it was totally worth it. Just to see that smile and twinkle in those amazing eyes of hers, that was worth everything. And waiting to see her is in the past. I'm going to make the best of this day with her, and as I said before, make it one of the best days of her life. As I was sure it was going to be one of mine.

She smiled, but it was short lived, because she looked over my shoulder and caught the sight of something else.

"Wow!" she said excited. "Look at that!"

She then stood up and ran in the other direction.

Great. Am I really that pathetic that she just abandons me for whatever she saw over my shoulder? I was really disappointed because I was hoping that the whispering thing would've lasted a little bit longer. But it didn't. I rolled over on my front and sighed in disappointment.

"I guess we're done with the whispering thing then," I said.

But quickly those feelings of slight disappointment were replaced with the realization that I had the whole day with her. And that means, that I had more chances to win her and impress her. And I was curious with whatever she had found, so I ran after her, shaking off any feelings of slight sadness that I had.

When I caught up with her, I was amazed at what I saw. It was an amazing, super rare, very expensive 1950's MacCallister Ranger. Oh my god, I hadn't seen one of these since I was kid! Dad taught me how to ride on one of these, and not to mention that they were one of the fastest mowers around. I honestly thought I would never see one of these ever again. Guess I was wrong. Bloody hell, look at where I'm going. I could go on all day talking about mowers, something she would never be interested in. The girls I was with in the past, always hated racing and yet they showed up for every race that I was in. I never understood it.

"It's a 1950's MacCallister Ranger!" Juliet cried in excitement as she examined it.

I was shocked. She actually knew what it was?

"Let's start her up!"

I was even more excited when she said that. Whenever I showed a mower to one of the girls I was with, they would honestly run away in fear before I even started the engine. This girl, she wanted me to start it up. This girl, the girl I was in love with, knew about mowers. And the best part is that she's not even running away from it. I was ecstatic.

"Yeah!" I said in excitement.

I jumped onto the mower. This mower who was probably the King of Mowers in my young eyes as a child, was now the thing I would show the girl I loved.

"OK, check out the power on this beauty!"

I then in my excitement and joy, yanked the starter cord. As usual, the Universe was not on my side again, and this time, it made me look stupid in front of her once again. The engine wouldn't start up, and it let out a very sad grinding noise. I saw the disappointment in her face, and I knew that I couldn't let this thing be broken. In embarassment, and in defiance against the forces of the Universe, yanked the cord again. It still wouldn't start. I then realized that this had to be because it was empty, and that it really needed gas.

"She's empty," I said, looking around, and I spotted a shed. Possibly one that contained gas. "BINGO!"

I ran away from her and to the shed. The door had a rusty lock on it, and my mind trailed back to the pole that I used the night before to break into the Red Garden. I needed something to pick that lock, but I didn't have that pole now. And right now, the pole would prove its use once again. Sadly, it's probably somewhere in the alley forgotten and not here.

"Here try this," said Juliet.

She handed me a metal pole that was almost identical to the one that I had last night. But I knew that that was impossible.

"Thanks," I said.

Now maybe I can show her that I'm not an idiot.

I then began to poke at the lock, and to our surprise, it immediately fell to the ground the moment it was touched. The two of us then worked as a team and opened the door. As we opened the door, a quintessance of dust was released from the shed. It got caught in my lungs, and I coughed and Juliet coughed with me. I wasn't surprised, this shed probably hadn't been opened in years. I peered inside the shed for any gas, but I really couldn't see anything in all that pitch black. I looked over at the girl I loved before the both of us entered the shed together. I held the pole in my hands, and I was planning on using it as a weapon. Just in case anyone was here, I was ready to protect her. Although she probably didn't even need protection, I still felt that need to protect her. She wasn't the kind of fragile girl. She was more than that.

We didn't even get a few steps into the shed, the door slammed behind us. Great, now we're trapped in pitch blackness. I can't see a thing in this bloody darkness. I began to back up to see if I could find the door, when I ran into something. I think I knew who that something is. It sent a glowing feeling throughout my body.

"Is that you?" Juliet whispered.

I smiled. "Yeah. Yeah, it's me."

We both laughed. At least she was here with me. As I was thinking how in love I was with this girl, a voice came out of nowhere.

"IT'S ME TOO!"

We didn't know what that was, but we weren't sticking around to find out. I don't know to this day how we managed to find the door, but we did and raced out of the shed and dived behind some bags of sand in fear. We both came up to look at whatever spoke just a few seconds ago. I wasn't worried. With Juliet's fighting and intelligence and my strength and stealthiness, I think we could take him. That didn't stop me from wondering what the hell it was.

"What was that?" I said still holding the pole up.

"I have no idea," she said, for the first time since I met, seeming a little scared.

I was going to protect her from whatever this thing was. So I pointed the pole towards the shack, going into defense mode.

"OK! Whatever you are, come out slowly!" I said firmly and in my voice, added a sense of intimidation. "I have a loaded stick...uh...weapon! And I'm not afraid to use it!"

I stepped back, and I looked into the darkness of the shed again. Still couldn't see anything, even this close to it, and having more light to rely on. I then said to her.

"Do you think I scared it?"

She never got a chance to answer my question, because she was interrupted by the same voice that terrified us before. And it scared us once again.

"Oh, definitely! I know I'm scared!" the voice said again.

We both turned around and we learned that the voice that scared us belong a very large, pink, plastic, flamingo. And on top of that, he was missing of his legs. As Juliet and I both tripped backwards off the sandbags, the bird grabbed the pole I had out of my hand. Luckily Juliet and I landed safely on the ground, but we were still a little startled. The Flamingo attached the pole that was used to open the door, to his body. I then began to realize, that the pole was really his missing leg. He began to flex it a little and returned to speaking.

"Oh, look at that baby, huh? WATCH ME NOW!" he said, and I knew without a doubt that the voice and the Flamingo were one in the same. The Flamingo began to dance around, and I also noticed that unlike us, he didn't have an English accent and instead had a Hispanic accent. He concluded his dance by landing on his back.

"Oh, by the way thanks for finding my leg!" he said, waving his leg at us. "And setting me free! I LOVE YOU!"

And then he stood back up, and wrapped one of his legs around us, forcing us to be closer together. If I was a little in shock with what we had actually found instead of gas, I would focus on the fact that I liked this closeness with Juliet. I had never met someone like this Flamingo before in my life.

"Do you know what it's like to be trapped for twenty years? All alone by yourself? No one for to talk at!"

He then let us go, and caused us to spin around. I was quite dizzy for a few minutes as he was talking.

"Hola Featherstone! Como esta usted?" He then moved to another side, as if he was talking to another person. "Bueno! Featherstone! How's the other leg?" He then moved to the other side. "I don't know Featherstone! Member? I don't have it."

I'm not the best at names, but I'm pretty sure that after calling himself Featherstone, that this was his name.

"You see? I'm not exactly terrific company, am I?"

Great. Someone was here. That bird may be in league with either of our parents, and that would mean that our love would be in danger. No one could find out about us. I wanted to be with her, for as long as I can. And if anyone found out about us, that would mean an even bigger war than the one that occurred when my father and Juliet's mother were killed. The children of the leaders of both gardens falling in love. Now wouldn't that cause more death and destruction? Time to leave.

I nudged Juliet and I could see my cautioness being transferred into my face.

"Sorry, but we didn't anyone lived here..." I said.

Juliet saw where I was going with this and went along.

"Yeah... We shouldn't be here. We'll be going..." She smiled the most fake smile and we made a run for it.

We weren't even half a mile away from the shed, and I know that we still felt the same way we did a few moments ago.

"What if he follows us?" she said afraid.

I turned around, just as worried as she was. "Then our parents find out!"

What if they did find out about us? What would happen? I probably would never see her again. No, it probably would be much worse than that. Not seeing Juliet ever again. That in itself was something worse than death.

"Oh no!" she said. "Nanette was right! We're doomed!"

I was about to comment on her easy admitting to defeat, when I ran straight into something. When I could actually open my eyes again, I realized I was being blocked by Featherstone. Great. Now we'll never excape him. He's going to go and tell our parents about us. What could we do now? I felt the emotions of worry and fear about what would happen to us run through my body.

"Oh, oh, oh!" he said, as if nothing was wrong at all. "You cannot ever pull the wool over these beady eyes!"

Featherstone pointed to both of his eyes as he spoke, and widened during the last part.

Both of us I was sure were just staring at him in disbelief. I just was apalled that he was acting as if nothing was wrong.

"I think that you two," he said pointing at us. "Are on a date!"

Even though it couldn't be more than true, I still needed to protect her. So I tried to muster up all the acting skills I had, and pretended that I couldn't be in love with this girl at all.

"DATE? No, no..." we both said at the same time, and Juliet was doing a great job going along with pretending we hated each other. I still needed a plan to get us away from him.

"No, no...not dating!" she said. "FIGHTING!"

Juliet is bloody genius. She took a fighting stance. And I took her idea and ran with it.

"Yeah.." I said, putting up my fists like humans would do in a boxing match. "Fighting! To the death!"

"Mortal enemies!" she yelled.

Reality: Star Crossed Lovers.

All of these things that we were saying about each other, were things I said about Reds in the past, but were things that I could never say about or to her. It sort of was painful to say all of these things about her that weren't true.

Featherstone didn't seem like he was going to leave, so we had to go farther to get rid of him.

"Don't you see it?" I asked defensively.

"He's a Blue!" she yelled gesturing to me.

"And she's a Red!" I yelled back, repeating the motion of Juliet.

"AND I'M PINK!" Featherstone said happily, pointing to himself. "Who cares?"

Who cares? Who cares that she's a Red? Was there a moment in my entire life that even considered that question. Who cares? It's as if in those words, I woke up. I woke up to so many things. Who cares? Who cares about the feud? About this long rivalry? Our families did. But did I? Did Juliet? If we had cared about that, would we be here right now? If I had heard someone say that a day ago, I probably would knocked them out. But now... I wasn't exactly sure how I felt. Did I care about this whole thing? Would I let this feud keep me apart from her?

Juliet and I exchanged looks of what he had said. My thoughts of confusion about this feud were put on hold when Featherstone spoke again.

"Anyway! I got to ask, why are you bring her to a dumpy place like this?"

Oh my god, he was completely right! Even though it was a place away from our gardens, where we first met, and the only place we knew we could meet in secret, it was a complete mess! Was I really this stupid?

Featherstone gasped. "I know! I know! Un momento! I'll be right back!"

He was gone for a few moments and returned with the MacCallister Ranger we had found. Juliet and I looked at each other, and we smiled warmly.

* * *

><p>We eventually found some fuel to bring the mower back to life. I knew that I really loved to race Lawnmowers more than anything in the world, but I was actually waiting to see what Juliet would do. She knew what the mower was, she wasn't scared of it, and she didn't seem to be cowering away from it. She actually looked like she wanted to ride it. Was this girl serious? I always said that the girl of my dreams would be an amazing Lawnmower rider. If so, I was going to say something to her that I had never said to another girl before.<p>

"Juliet, wait."

She looked at me and rolled her eyes. "Oh, here it comes...I'm too delicate, right?" she said, exasperatedly.

Delicate? Juliet? Those two words just didn't even come close with going together. She was far from being delicate. She was everything but delicate. I began to wonder if back home, she was treated differently than she should be treated.

I laughed, but not enough. I thought that the concept of Juliet being delicate, was hilarious.

"No, no. I was going to say: don't hold back, let 'er rip!"

She seemed really surprised to hear me say that to her. I was almost given the impression that she never once had a ounce of freedom before. She deserved to be free, and maybe she was never given that back home. I don't anyone she had known had ever told her what I had told her. Which is why she needed those words, so that for once in her life, she could be her true self. Last night, in the Red Garden, I noticed that her father really kept her away from the world. Like a caged bird. Maybe, I could free this caged bird, and make her get ready to fly free in the wind.

"Oh, really?" she said, really surprised.

I knew that she needed someone to teach her how to have a good time, and how to be herself.

I smiled at her. "Yeah!"

It seemed like my words were able to stir some more fire up in her. Like she felt like there was nothing at all to stop her from doing this. She revved up the Mower, and it seemed like she wanted to impress me. I was going to watch her. I was wondering what exactly she could do with a Mower. This was the first girl I had ever known that was brave enough to try riding a Mower. Maybe they didn't like it, because after all, it was quite dangerous. It does take lives, if you're careful. It takes years to be able to achieve what can be achieved by us racers.

She drove off, and I watched her in amazement. She was a complete natural at driving a Mower, and when I say a natural, I mean that times five hundred million. She was so beautiful when she smiled, and it looked like she really hadn't smiled in years. I had never seen her like this before, and I liked her like this. And as she rode around the field a couple of times, I couldn't help by stare with my mouth half way down to the floor. She looked back at me a couple of times with the biggest and most beautiful smile on her face. She looked even more beautiful than she ever been before. And that's because she was smiling. She had most certainly caught my attention with her riding. Oh my god. She's a complete natural at this. I wasn't even sure if she had even driven a Lawnmower before in her life. I think I'm completely in love with her.

"Wow!" I said, completely amazed.

Incredibly beautiful, intelligent, kind, funny, and now she's a pro at driving a mower? I think I could die happy now knowing that I had found my soul mate. She drove around the grass, and she seemed like she felt completely free. I smiled, because that was my goal. She stopped the mower, and did a flip off of it and landed right in front of me.

"TA DA!" she said, feeling accomplished.

I then noticed what she had created, and I think my heart melted at that point. With the Mower, she had made a heart with our initials in it. I know that I had told her that I loved her with giving her the Orchid that brought us together. But there was no way in the world, I could live up to that amazing thing she had just done. I had the biggest smile on my face as I looked around at it. Featherstone laughed in happiness and his excitement at Juliet's creation.

"Oh ho ho! It's definitely an improvement!" he said, and I was thinking that it was so much more than an improvement.

"Fantastic penmanship too! But you know, we still gots to do something about all these weeds!"

"They're not weeds! Those dandelions are wishes!" Juliet said.

I never made wishes on those before. I remember I would always look at the stars. Crying myself to sleep everynight, begging that whatever out there would bring my father back to Mum and me.

Featherstone picked one, and examined it with caution. "I don't know... A week by any other name is still a weed."

Juliet didn't seem so concerned with that. "Go on! Make a wish, and then blow on it!"

Our new friend then attempted his little experiment. And failed at it quite miserably. It must be really hard to do that with a beak. He couldn't even blow one off of the "weed" as he had called it.

"It's kinda hard with a beak huh?" he asked, as he refused to give up trying. "Kind of tires you out huh? I go to sit down now!"

Then Juliet and I sat down on the grass, both laughing in joy.

She laughed, and she blushed. "I've got a confession to make. I've never actually driven a mower!"

I know that I didn't do this in front of her, but I think my eyes would've gone to the sign of dinner plates at that confession. There was bloody way she could drive a Mower that well, and never done it one time. I couldn't even believe it. Was there one thing the girl I loved couldn't do?

"What?" I said, surprised. "No way! You're a natural!"

She then sighed, and lay back onto the grass. "Well, my dad...he's a little..overprotective.."

And then I realized why she had acted so caged. Her father must've kept her a secret her whole life, and probably had never even been outside her garden other than last night. As I looked at her, I just wanted to know every single detail about her that I didn't already know. She smiled at me, and I smiled back. I lay down next to her.

So many things were going in and out of my mind. I then remembered who I was a day earlier. The Gnomeo of the Blue Garden, whose father was in his eyes brutally murdered by Reds. Since that day, his son vowed revenge against the Red Garden. Everyday, he lived on revenge, and did everything in his power to bring shame and destruction to the beauty of the Red Garden. And especially Tybalt, the fattest Gnome alive. But then I met her, and the whole world vanished and could've exploded, and I don't think I would've even noticed. I was completely and totally out of my mind, as Shroom had said. This was completely crazy, and if anyone ever found out... I don't even want to consider that.

"You know this is crazy, right?" I asked her.

She sighed. "Yeah."

I just was still in complete shock that of all those girls I had been with in the past, I never had feelings for any of them. And not to mention, they were all girls from the Blue Garden. Then I meet Juliet, a Red Gnome, and I can honestly say that my feelings and love for her, were stronger than any hate I had in me yesterday.

How was it possible that a man who had hated Reds all of his life, fall in love with one?

"I just never imagined I could fall for a Red!" I said in complete incomprehension of myself.

She laughed. "Oh! And me a Blue! No way!"

This was not something that I was just yesterday, I had spent my entire life hating the Red Garden.

"My whole life, my mum raised me to hate you guys...You, reds...So...this could never work..." I looked back at her with hope. "Could it?"

I wanted to be with her. I really, really did. Now till the end of forever. But it was completely wrong, and sooner or later, we would have to end it.

"Well, a Red and a Blue. It just can't be," she said softly. "Can it?"

Can it? A question harder than to be or not to be. Should I follow everything my life was about, or should I be with the one girl I ever really loved? A life without Juliet, well, is no life at all.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I looked at the sky, and it was covered in seeds. It almost looked like snow. It almost brought all of my worries away. I wished they would go away easier than the seeds in the wind.

"Look! It's kinda like snowing, but it's not! Oh, yeah. I getting into this now! See the trick is to go like..." With his technique, blew all the seeds away. "And get em all at once!" And then they were easily gone, and joined its family in the wind.

"Ahhh! I wish... We could all come back, and do this tomorrow! And... I promise... Your secret is safe with me..."

Now, I realized the true friend Featherstone was. He would keep our secret. I felt amazing. This beautiful and amazing girl loved me, and that was all that I really needed.

She smiled that beautiful smile again.

"Well?" she asked. "Should we?"

Without a doubt in my mind, I said, quoting her.

"I could do 11:45."

"Not soon enough," she said, quoting me back.

We then smiled at each other again, and those emerald eyes just removed all the doubts and worries I had.

I then put my hand on the grass, and without question, Juliet took it. She then closed her eyes and smiled. I then remembered the one thing that I regretted about last night. That I never got the chance to kiss her. Instinct and undying love for this girl took over, and I being bolder than I had before, came closer to her and wrapped my other arm around her, without letting go of her hand. I smiled at her, and I just couldn't help myself anymore. Without any doubts, I leaned forward and pressed my lips against hers. She seemed a little surprised, I must confess, but she didn't push me away or fight me. Instead she wrapped her arms around my neck, and I wrapped mine around her waist. My god, it was like kissing an angel. Because that's exactly what she was. This was heaven, and Juliet was coming to welcome me to it.

But when one hand reached up to touch the side of my face with the scar, I froze. No one had ever touched that. It was something before that I was proud of..but around her, I just wished I could tear it off my face. No, no. She couldn't touch that, see it, or even look like she could love me with it. Her fingers on it, felt like fire. All I felt at the moment was shame. But after mere moments, her touch was soothing, and I felt as if for real, that I had nothing to hide anymore. Nothing to be afraid of. Ever again. And I never would. As long as I was with her, nothing else really mattered to me.

When we finally broke apart, we smiled at each other. And we continued to wrap our arms around each other, and continued to stay that way for quite a while. I had this unbelievable feeling going on inside of me, that I had never felt before. It was an emotion that I banished from my memory long ago. I began to wonder to myself.

Is this what it's like, to be truly happy?

* * *

><p>The next hours that I spent with my new friend and with the love of my life, I could actually tell the truth, and say that they were the happiest moments of my entire life. There wasn't anything I didn't learn about Juliet. I wanted to remember every single precious detail there was to know about her. I learned everything about her, and she learned a few things about me too. But it was just so much better to just listen to her talk. I told her about how I got my scar, and she told me how her mother died. We then realized that our parents died in the same accident, but we slowly began to realize that it really didn't matter. We loved each other, and nothing in the entire world could keep us apart. Our friend was very quiet. I wish that there was something we could do to help him. I couldn't imagine being alone for twenty years. We then realized, sadly, that we had to get back to our gardens before something happened. I didn't want to go back at all, being at the place where she wasn't. But I knew, even though it was 20 years away for me, I would see her tomorrow.<p>

* * *

><p>We then said our farewells to our new friend, and walked back to our gardens, hand in hand for the very first time.<p>

I actually attempted to walk slower a few times so that I would have an excuse to keep holding her hand. Until we finally made it back to our gates, and I didn't want to let go of her. This was the girl that I was sure I wanted to spend the rest of forever with, and to be away from her, for even a day, was torture. But the only good thing about leaving her, was that I knew she felt the exact same way about me leaving her. We held on to each other for as long as we were able and kept our eyes on the other until it was no longer possible.

I went to my gate and shut it with my foot, and I sighed in complete content. But I was completely unaware of the consquences of my meeting with Juliet.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! Hope you enjoyed it! I'm again really sorry for the wait! But thank you for your patience and I promise to update again very soon.<strong>

**Hey guys, a Shakespeare line is in the chapter somewhere! First person to find it gets something really awesome! And no, it's not to be or not to be!**

**Next Chapter: Sad chapter, it always breaks my heart when I watch the scene, but sadly we must get the scene over with so that we can move on to better stuff! **

**Thank you all for your advice for the stories after this! I'm planning on doing the Tragic Side of the story. Is that cool with everyone? If you have a request of something you'd like me to do, by all means. Tell me!**

**Please REVIEW! 6 reviews or more! You know the drill!**

**Until Next time!  
><strong>

**Signed **

**kagomehater4ever  
><strong>


	10. Completely Torn

My Heart Turned Red

Chapter 10: Completely Torn

**Author's note:**

**MY HUGE THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT READ THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**YES! I'M ALIVE! AT LAST!**

**So sorry, I've been experiencing a huge case of writer's block. And believe me, it's torture. I've been in school, six honors classes, and you name it and that's what I've been doing. I apologize one hundred times. But a loyal reviewer approached me and caused me to force myself out of this writer's block and write this chapter.**

**We got 11 reviews! OH MY GOD THAT'S WONDERFUL! Also, for those of you that don't know, I need at least 6 reviews before starting another chapter alright? Seems fair? Good, very good.**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to my amazing helper, who got me out of writer's block in order to write this, TPATFan16.**

**Disclaimer: I own Gnomeo and Juliet on DVD proudly! I wish that owned more than that but... oh, well.**

* * *

><p>Juliet.<p>

That name and the girl that it belonged to was the only thing I thought was going to be on my mind the whole day. Boy, how wrong I was. I thought that the rest of my day was going to be about thinking of her and how much I wanted to be back in the Lawrence Garden with her than here. Even though I was home, I didn't feel like I was home completely. As soon as I walked through that gate, I knew that if I could have, I would have turned around and gone back in the other direction. That would've caused more suspicion and I needed to protect her from that. If it got out that I was in love with a Red, then they would immediately go after her and probably do things to her I couldn't even imagine. I had to protect her even it meant denying my love for her. No one could ever know, other than Shroom and Nanette. They may not understand why we're doing this, but they care about us and that was more important. Sadly, no one else would ever see the way that we see. That was the hardest part of keeping this a secret from the rest of the people we loved and cared about. Something that would be proven to me today as soon as I walked through the back gate.

The only thing that I knew at the moment as I opened the gate back to my garden was that I was completely and utterly in love with Juliet and that being away from her for another twenty four hours was going to be more painful and frustrating than any other feeling. I kicked the gate closed with my foot and sighed in happiness. I was smiling the biggest smile I think I've ever had. I didn't know how it felt to be in love, but if it felt this good, then not being in love was no longer an option. I was completely unaware of the best friend I had that was coming to break my fall. I was brought out of the clouds by Shroom once again jumping into me as he did this morning. I was too happy at the moment to be mad at him. It didn't occur to me that something could be wrong.

"Hey Shroom!" I said happily. "What's up, Button Head?"

I could usually understand him, but now he was making it very difficult. The reason for this was because he was shoving me. I was assuming this to be a way of Shroom saying that he missed me. I was about to find out how wrong I was.

Shroom continued to push me, and I started to get really annoyed now. Shroom usually did push me normally but not like this. I had no idea what the bloody hell was wrong with him, but I didn't like it at all. This was the second time in a row today when he pulled me out of happiness and I was not going to put up with this again.

"Careful there! You're going to chip something!" I yelled.

But he didn't stop and kept pushing me harder in another direction.

"Now what's eating you?"

I finally got him to stop, and then out of the corner of my eye, I saw something truly awful. I turned and looked with both eyes to make sure I was seeing this correctly. I then learned why Shroom was so anxious: he was trying to tell me about the Wisteria. I looked in absolute horror as I saw my father's life's work completely destroyed. The wisteria was torn to shreds, bits and pieces of it scattered in various places around the garden. My friends and family surrounded around the pieces and were mourning it, holding the pieces of it that were left. I stood there in disbelief at the tree that was being admired so much by my mother not even a day ago, was now nothing more than a dead and lifeless plant. Guilt was now the only emotion I felt, especially when I saw the look of sadness on my mother's face.

"How? How?" she said, crying her eyes out.

I then ran over to her, some horrible thing in the back of my mind was hoping she hadn't noticed I was gone.

"Mum!"

"Gnomeo! How could this have happened?" Mum cried, but then her emotions quickly changed when she remembered that I had been gone. "Where...Where were you?"

"I was..."

Then Mum started to cry even more, and the excuse I was going to tell her to make her unsuspicious was now forgotten. No excuse would ever be enough to her. I had betrayed my mother, even though I was not the one who destroyed the Wisteria, I might as well have. As I looked at my mother's eyes and her tears, the guilt multiplied and I fully accepted that this was my fault.

"I was nowhere."

My mother then continued to cry, and my mind was trying to even think of something that could make this better for her.

"Don't worry, Mum. I'll make it up to you..."

"HOW?!" she snapped back in heartbreak. "Redbrick and his hoodlums have destroyed the most beautiful thing we Blues have."

I immediately thought of Juliet, and how much I wish I could say that she isn't like her father and Tybalt at all. I wished I could tell her the truth of why I was really gone. But that would have just made things even more worse, and this was the worst possible thing to think about at a time like this. I then thought of my father, and how when I was a little boy, he planted and cared for that tree as if it was another child. He cared about that tree so much, and even a little kid could see that. As he raised me, he raised the Wisteria with the same love and care he had for me, Mum, and the rest of his friends and family. Without the Wisteria, all the love and hard work my father put into this garden before he died was completely gone.

"Your father planted her," Mum said, trying to contain herself. "We raised her from a seedling."

Mum couldn't even bring herself to say anything else and walked away in tears, taking the rest of the Bunnies with her. Although one did stay behind to remind me of my fault in this and then ran off to join its friends.

Did I regret not being her to defend my garden and save the one thing of my Dad I had left? Yes, of course.

Did I regret spending the day with the girl I loved because of this? No. The worst part about it is that I didn't regret it. I would give anything to go back there now.

Part of me wanted to go back to my old self and take revenge against the Reds, but the part of me that loved Juliet with all my heart pulled me back to my senses and told me that I would lose her forever if that happened. I had already betrayed one person that I loved, and I was not going to betray the other one. Because that person meant more to me than anything, and I couldn't lose her.

I watched my mother walk away from me, and I let the guilt flow through my entire body. I had no idea how I was going to fix this, and I never would get a chance to figure it out, because it was already figured out before I even knew it.

"Those blasted Reds!" Benny snarled in hate. "Come on, Gnomeo! We'll make them pay!"

I looked behind me to see Benny with a weed killer gun, full and ready to destroy the Reds as they had destroyed the Wisteria. I looked at it in horror. The rest of the Blues started to gather in with Benny's enthusiasm

No.

No was the only thing I wanted to say to that. No, I can't do that ever again. If I do that...

I then realized that there was no way out and no other option.

Yesterday, Gnomeo would stop at nothing to destroy the Reds and was so quick to get revenge on all of them because they killed my father. The boldness of him losing the race on account of Tybalt cheating was so inspiring to the people around him. No one had ever been in the Red Garden before to get revenge, and now that someone had, it was now legal and something new. As far as they were concerned, the Gnomeo from years ago and yesterday was the one standing right in front of them. He was now ready to get justice for his mother and father, and for his garden. What they didn't understand was that Gnomeo no longer existed, and that was something they could never know. The Gnomeo that was in front of them was someone madly in love with someone he could never have. Yet he didn't care, and loved her anyway even though she was the daughter of his mortal enemy. To even consider betraying her was unthinkable.

Benny shoved the gun into my hands before I could even object.

"EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!" he roared.

I then looked at my mother, and she turned away from me and continued to walk away from me. From her look, I could tell that she wanted this to happen. She wanted them to pay and she wanted me to make up for what I had done.

I thought of my mother, but I also thought of Juliet. The two women in my life that mattered more to me than anyone else. A choice between my mother and the girl I loved. I had already let my mother down, and because of that, the last thing we had of my dad was gone forever. The Blue Garden was my home, the one my parents had worked so hard to build and create. It had everything I needed: my friends, my family, a home, a place to be myself and call my own. But Juliet isn't here with me. She's in a place that I could never be welcomed to as an equal, and the same thing could be said for her over here. If I gave her up, it would mean being completely empty for the rest of my life. I loved her so much that thinking about not being with her was painful. Betraying her would mean never being able to see her again, but not doing this to keep up the act would also cause that. They couldn't find out about her because they would probably do worse things to her in order to force me out of love with her. I couldn't explain any reasons why I couldn't do this. They would never accept our relationship.

"Every last one?" I said to myself in pain and guilt.

I had to do this not only because of loyalty to my mother, but also to protect her from my family.

I'm so sorry, Juliet.

"Come on, Gnomeo!" Benny yelled, pulling me to the side. "Help us with the plan!"

Forgive me, my love.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! Hope you enjoyed it! I'm again really sorry for the wait! But thank you for your patience and I promise to update again very soon.<strong>

**Next Chapter: Gnomeo and Juliet's fight and Featherstone's tragic love story. Favorite scene of mine. **

**Thank you all for your advice for the stories after this! I'm planning on doing the Tragic Side of the story. Is that cool with everyone? If you have a request of something you'd like me to do, by all means. Tell me!**

**Please REVIEW! 6 reviews or more! You know the drill!**

**Until Next time!  
><strong>

**Signed **

**kagomehater4ever  
><strong>


	11. Regretted Betrayal

My Heart Turned Red

Chapter 11: Regretted Betrayal

**Author's note:**

**YES! I'M ALIVE! AT LAST!**

**How long has it been? A year? I'm disgusted that I've waited this long. I know that you're mad. I get it and you have every right to be mad at me, but you have to understand: I had absolutely no time to right due to writers' block, AP Work, Marching Band, and Camp. I have been so out of it and so tired, that I have had no energy or inspiration to write. I regrettably have to say that all the delays I have will be very long. I'm so sorry, but grades come first. But that being said, I will do my very best not to be late again. **

**We got 11 reviews! OH MY GOD THAT'S WONDERFUL! Also, for those of you that don't know, I need at least 6 reviews before starting another chapter alright? Seems fair? Good, very good.**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to the people who have begged me to write another chapter. Your support has given the inspiration I need to write this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own Gnomeo and Juliet on DVD proudly! I wish that owned more than that but... oh, well.**

* * *

><p>The next hour was the most torturous and agonizing hour of my entire life, and I have experienced so much pain and sorrow before this moment. Before yesterday, I never experienced this level of guilt. I never would've imagined how much pain keeping a secret can be. My friends and family and I have been planning on how to get the Reds to pay for what they did to my Father's Wisteria. They varied from ripping up all the flowers to chopping the tops off of the flowers to make them look like green sticks sticking out of the ground. Every single idea that was thrown out there was like a truck running over me again and again. I honestly don't know I am managing to keep myself from screaming, "STOP! PLEASE! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"<p>

But I can't.

I just can't because of two reasons. Number 1, the Reds ruined my Father's legacy and by doing that, insulted me and my mother. The only thing Mum and I had of my father was ruined and completely gone. And number 2, if I told them to stop, they would know something is wrong and they would start asking questions. My biggest fear was that they would find out that I was in love with a Red girl. If they did, who knows what they would do to me? Or more importantly, her? I couldn't let that happen and this is the only thing I could do to make sure it didn't happen.

But that knowledge didn't make doing this any easier. I kept trying to convince myself that this is the only way to save Juliet and our secret, but deep in my heart, I knew better. I was betraying the girl I loved, nothing more and nothing less. I should be ashamed of myself and I shouldn't be such a coward. What happened to the Gnomeo who was the leader of his people? What happened to Gnomeo whom if he told someone to do something, they would do it without heistating? I was disgusted at myself for being so weak and unable to speak up. This was nothing more than cold-hearted betrayal, and I wanted to stop myself and tell myself that this is wrong. I knew it was wrong, and yet I couldn't stop myself. I had to protect her at all costs, even though I know she would hate me afterwards. I can't blame her because I hate myself so much right now, I can't even stand it.

"Gnomeo! Gnomeo!"

I was brought out of my thoughts, and thankfully, I was so good at hiding my feelings that none of them questioned that something was wrong with me.

"What?" I said, pretending to be interested.

"We've decided to go with the weedkiller idea. I know it's not original, but it will definitely kill those precious tulips of Lord Redbrick's late wife! They dishonored our fallen leader so it's time to get back at them!" Benny said, evilly. I put on the best fake smile I could think of.

"That's a great idea! Well, what are you waiting for? Get digging!" I said.

"Aye Aye, Captain!" Benny said. "Bunnies fall in!"

I didn't even look at them go. I now felt more guilt throughout my heart than I had before. Earlier today, Juliet had told me about her mother and how dear she was to her. She talked about how alone she was after her mother had passed away, and how her mother was the only person who ever treated her like a real person. She actually cried when she told me about her mother and how all she had left of her were the Red Tulips. It was so hard to hear that because her love for her mother was the same as my love for my Dad. I told her that I would never have her feel so hurt like that again. And now I was going to hurt her even more by going to destroy the one thing she had left of her mother. I now hate myself so much more. The worst part about doing this was that this was the only way I could protect her.

But again, that didn't make it any easier and it didn't make it right.

"We've dug the hole, Gnomeo! Let's go!"

I'm so sorry, Juliet.

* * *

><p>Benny and myself had made the plan, as we knew Tybalt so well. Tybalt would always take naps in the afternoon and without Tybalt or Fawn, the Red Garden would be completely defenseless. All we had to do was simple: go in, avoid being seen, and spray the weedkiller into the roots and get out as soon as possible. I had to leave before Juliet saw me. I didn't want her to see this, especially since I was the one who was going to do this horrible thing. I had hurt my mother and let her down, and now, I'm going to hurt the girl I loved. I can't even begin to describe the amount of disgust and self-loathing I felt towards myself. I tried so hard not to think about it as I loaded up the hose with the dreaded weedkiller.<p>

As I was the son of the Blue Garden, I was given the 'honor' of spraying the late Lady Redbrick's tulips. Even though Benny was the reason that the last mission almost failed, he still wanted to help me destroy the Red Garden and make up for his foolishness the night before. Some selfish part of my old self really was angry at him for destroying my chances at ruining the Red Garden, and the scariest part was that the old me and the new me were fighting against each other over what was right and wrong. I couldn't go in one direction and I was stuck with just being pushed around like a fool. I was going to betray the girl I loved and I couldn't even say no to them. I, grabbed a trowel, and jumped inside the hole leading to the Red Garden and I could feel Benny right behind me pulling the hose. As I crawled to the other hole that they had dug, I was trying so hard to not show my fear and shame on my face to Benny. Benny may have been slow, but he was definitely not stupid. If he saw the regret on my face, he'd know something was up. Neither of the gardens would accept our love and if they found out, who knows what they would do to either of themselves or us. There would be a war, and a very bad one at that. They would probably imprison us and make sure we never saw each other again or worse...I don't even want to consider what could happen if they found out. That's why, with great regret and guilt, that I have to do this to protect our secret and her.

I'm so sorry, Juliet, but this is the only way I can protect you.

I crushed my eyes to try to ease my guilt and reached up to the place where the Red Garden's Hippo had been placed. I had the night before, thought of making an entrance through this but I later dismissed it. I knew the lasers on the ground would be too much of a risk to take, and not to mention, this thing didn't know when to keep its mouth shut. Someone without a doubt would notice. That is why this time, I thought of a 'clever' way to make sure no one would hear anything as I made my entrance. I would use a shovel to keep the Hippo's mouth open, but in a way so that it wouldn't be able to talk or move at all. Since afternoons were always lazy and not on the defensive i.e Tybalt, no one would notice the Hippo's unusual state or his attempts to get help. I was disgusted that I was thinking like the old Gnomeo, who was hell bent on revenge against the Red Garden. He was so quick and intelligent, but he was rash and didn't think things through. I almost wished that things could go back to the way they once were so that I wouldn't have to deal with this extreme pain and guilt of being caught between the two things that mattered most. How can I stay calm when everything that matters to me is falling apart around me? With these thoughts, I pushed up the Hippo's head and procceeded into my crime.

I knew that Tybalt wouldn't find me out. He was going to take a nap for the next few hours, and wouldn't take notice of my crime until later on in the day. Then he would come back and take revenge, and the cycle that was our life would continue. Before the Hippo could sound off the alarm, I shut it up with the trowel I had brought with me. I would be sure that that would hold him long enough for me to do the job and get out of here as soon as possible.

The sooner this misery could be over the better. The sooner I could get out of here without Juliet knowing what I was about to do, the better.

I looked around, and as I suspected before, Tybalt was taking his afternoon nap with Fawn right by his side. Tybalt wouldn't wake up for hours, which made the Red Garden currently defenseless. Afternoons used to be peaceful in both gardens when I was a kid. Usually, no one would attack either garden unless the sun went down. That slowly changed as members from both gardens wanted to cause pain and frustration in the other as often as possible. I did as well, which is why I teamed up with Benny and Shroom to accomplish that exact purpose. I hated myself for making that decision because maybe I wouldn't be here right now.

"OK," I whispered down to Benny, who hoisted up the dreaded weapon of choice that was going to be used to destroy those Tulips. I crawled up, still keeping myself hidden because there were still some Red Gnomes wandering around the Garden. Even without Tybalt to protect them, they could still alert everyone that I was here. If that happened, the mission would fail and Juliet would know of my treachery. So I had to be very careful not to be seen. I hid behind the little fence and began preparing myself to rise and strike, when I heard a voice that was coming down the pavement at a fast tempo. I hid down even further as he ran by.

"Tengo un bonito par de coconuts, do, dol, de, do!" and the voice grew more distant and I knew that I was safe.

There was no turning back now, and I knew immediately that this would make me a villain in my own heart as well as in Juliet's if she ever found out. But I had no choice. I began preparing to strike.

Forgive me.

I lifted the nozzle high and aimed at the tulips, when the person I had hoped above all else would not see me was there. Through the lens, I saw Juliet with a huge smile on her face coming towards me, and then her face turned to confusion and fear. I was unprepared for this and I looked at her with surprise. She then turned around and saw my real target. Her shoulders slumped, and her body language had changed. When her face came to face me again, I saw the emotions of anger and betrayal in her eyes. She didn't need to say anything, because I knew already that I had broken her heart.

I looked down at the gun in my hands. I asked myself as to why had I even considered this, how could I be so heartless, how could actually break the heart of the one I love more than anything else in the entire world? I don't what I was thinking or why I could actually believe that doing this would protect her. I felt the regret and pain wrestle within my heart.

She saw me as a monster, and that's exactly what I was.

She then ran away from me. I knew I needed to explain myself, even if she couldn't understand.

"Juliet, no. Wait. I..I..."

I had been unable to express myself back when we first met. It seems that even now, the fact hadn't changed. I felt so heartless for having considered this. I looked at Tybalt, the other villain in all of this. It made me sick to think I was about to stoop to his level. Only now that I had the girl I love did it all make sense to me. I couldn't be the person who I was and be in love with Juliet at the same time. By falling in love with her, I had abandoned that path. By looking at Tybalt, I realized that I was no better than he was. If I had actually carried this plan out, I would've experienced the same hate and loathing that Tybalt has in my garden. I couldn't keep up this scherade anymore. I couldn't keep lying to everyone around me. I couldn't keep lying to myself either.

Even though I tried to fake it and keep it in, the old Gnomeo is gone and he's never coming back. Ever.

I had to talk to her and try to fix this situation. I couldn't lose her.

With that decision in my head, I raced down into the hole I had dug, taking that accursed weed killer gun with me. I grabbed the trowel and made my escape. Benny was still down there and I didn't know how I was going to explain this to him. My heart was racing and my head was pounding to the point that I struggled to think of what to say.

"Abort. Abort the mission," I said, trying to keep my cool.

"Why? What happened?" he said, really confused.

"Uh...the nozzle jammed," I said plainly, abandoning my friend and my lie. I then hurried out of the hole and raced to the door.

I knew of only one place that she would be and only at that place could I try to explain myself. I wanted to fix this and try to make this right. I only hoped that I could. I had hurt her really badly.

"Gnomeo?" I heard him call, but I ignored him. I didn't even consider that this lie of mine would seem weird or suspicious to Benny. If I had, maybe that accident wouldn't have happened. Which is a story I will talk about later.

I raced as fast as I could out of the Garden with Shroom, with my regret and pain in my heart and my need to see her. I needed to see her so badly. As I raced out the door, I could hear her crying and I could feel her pain.

A single tear ran down my face, because I was the one that caused it.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! Hope you enjoyed it! I'm again really sorry for the wait! But thank you for your patience and I promise to update again very soon.<strong>

**Next Chapter: Gnomeo and Juliet's fight and Featherstone's tragic love story. Favorite scene of mine. **

****Please REVIEW! 6 reviews or more! You know the drill!****

**Until Next time!  
><strong>

**Signed **

**kagomehater4ever  
><strong>


	12. Love Beats Hate

My Heart Turned Red

Chapter 12: Love Beats Hate

**Author's note:**

**I'M BACK! I HOPE I'M NOT TOO LATE. I AM UPDATING SOONER THAN LAST TIME. **

**We got 11 reviews! OH MY GOD THAT'S WONDERFUL! Also, for those of you that don't know, I need at least 6 reviews before starting another chapter alright? Seems fair? Good, very good.**

****Disclaimer: I own Gnomeo and Juliet on DVD proudly! I wish that owned more than that but... oh, well.****

* * *

><p>I heard her crying and it broke my heart so much. As a single tear ran down my face in guilt, I still couldn't believe I even considered betraying the one I love. I had promised myself to never hurt her and now I had hurt her in the worst way possible. I told myself that I wasn't going to let the feud get in the way of our love and I had broken that promise. Today had been the happiest day of my life and now it's filled with the most agonizing pain that I have felt since the day I lost my father. I never thought I would feel this amount of pain for anyone again, but she means more to me than anybody. I had to explain things to her even though I knew that she probably wouldn't listen to me, in fact, I'm probably the last person that she wants to see now. I can't lose Juliet otherwise, I think that I would not be able to go on with my life. I had already said that a life without her isn't much of a life at all. That's why I'm going to try with every ounce of strength that I have to try to tell her the truth about what happened and how I had made the worst mistake possible. The problem is that I realized how awful the mistake was when it was too late to take it back. I can't explain to you readers the amount of disgust and hate I feel towards myself. I had betrayed not only my mother but also the girl I love. I could not hate myself anymore than how I hate myself in this moment. I had no idea how I was going to try to fix this, or if it was even possible. Shroom nudged me.<p>

_"Gnomeo, you hurt her really badly. You need to try to explain things before this whole thing falls apart," Shroom said. _

Shroom may not seem like it, but he could be considered to be wiser than any Gnome in either garden.

Where do I even start? Juliet, I know how bad it looks but you need to understand. I only did it to try to cover for us and I couldn't say no to them when they forced me into the situation. If I hadn't, they would've known that something was wrong and that would've caused more problems. I felt ashamed for what Tybalt and his crew took away from my garden and what my father spent most of his last years creating. And also, I didn't want them to come after you. I know it seems awful but I wanted to protect you by doing this. I realize that it was a mistake and I realize that I don't want to be the Blue Garden's revenge captain anymore. Why? Because I love you and I want to be with you.

I know that she's probably not going to even listen to me but I still have to try.

I wiped my tears away and ran after the girl that I had betrayed to try explain things to her. I ran through the entrance to the Lawrence Garden, desperate to find her. I looked everywhere that my eyes could look and still no luck. I looked desperately through the bushes and leaves and still, I couldn't find the person that I was looking for. As I was about to run to the greenhouse, I realized that that wouldn't be necessary as the hurt girl came into my line of vision. The only thing was that she didn't realize it. I felt a wave of relief and dread come over me as seeing her.

"Juliet!"

She turned around and saw me and I saw the hurt and anger in her eyes. As I looked at her, I was reminded that she had been crying only moments before.

"Stay away from me, you..you.. YOU LIAR!" she yelled at me before running away in the opposite direction.

I knew she was angry but I couldn't let that affect me too much. I had to get this out to her or this might really end. I began running after her.

"Juliet, listen to me..." I said, running after her.

She ran along one of the overgrown roots coming out of the ground and I could tell she was doing this in an attempt to get rid of me. I already knew that this conversation was not going to be easy for either one of us, but that I had to keep trying. I was becoming desperate at this point. She kept running away but she kept yelling her words of hate at me, nonetheless.

"So, everything you said, everything you told me that you felt, was that all just a lie?" Juliet demanded, walking away from me again.

No, everything I said was completely true and I meant every word I said. I would never lie to her about this. I may have betrayed her but the one thing I didn't do was lie about how I felt about her. I tried lying to myself about that and I couldn't even convince myself of changing my feelings. If I lied to her, would I be here trying to fix things? Would I be trying so hard to be with her if I had lied? I felt myself wishing that she would see these things and in turn, I felt my internal frustration kicking in, which caused me to lose focus and control of my words.

"Oh come on, Juliet!" I pleaded. "It's not as bad as all that!"

Juliet turned back to me, more angry than before and it terrified me enough for me to step back.

"Is that your big move on a second date?" she yelled. "You wine 'em, dine 'em, and then spray 'em with weed killer?"

She gestured to the position she had found me in when I was about to ruin her mother's tulips. I felt the guilt come back to me again and I was trying to make light of the situation, hoping that she would as well. It turned out that this was an incredibly stupid idea.

"You've got to admit, it is original," I said.

When out of nowhere, Featherstone came by the root and was the only one in the situation who was calm and happy to see us back so soon.

"Hola! My fellow funsters are back already!" he said happily.

I wished that I was of the same mindset as him and would have been a gentleman and acknowledged that he was there, but I had something more important on my hands: repairing the problem that Juliet and I had run into. I remembered that I had to try to explain to her what happened so that she could understand. Unfortunately, my panic kicked in and I let the wrong words come out and make me look worse in her eyes than I had already been.

"Juliet! Be reasonable!" I begged, walking after her again. "I didn't have a choice after incident Wisteria," I said, gesturing back to our gardens and pushing through these thick bushes to have my voice heard. "How do you think that looks? Just a toliet in the middle of the yard with nothing growing out of it?"

Smooth, Gnomeo, just like butter. You've never been good with words with this girl and now is when it gets you.

Juliet in response grabbed a branch and let it fling back intentionally to hit me in the face. She succeeded in doing so and it hurt as well as annoyed me. Wow, Gnomeo. You couldn't have screwed that up worse than you did.

I knew I was losing her and I was getting more frustrated and angry at her. The two emotions that I didn't expect to ever feel towards her and I felt them and it was clouding my resolve and my judgement. When I got mad, I couldn't think things through and I just let it completely take over. I was trying to fight it, though her words and inability to listen to me was slowly making me as mad as a hatter.

"Ugh! You blues are so infuriating!" she yelled.

And with just those words, I felt the anger and rage completely take over and I felt compelled to actually scream. How dare she insult my family. How dare she insult me after all I have done for her and everything that I have risked in order to be with her. Did she honestly think I wouldn't feel angry or insulted at this remark? She was dead wrong. After the conversation and happiness we had earlier, I thought she would've known better. I thought wrong.

"Wait a minute! US BLUES?" I demanded, feeling the heat she so kindly transferred to me.

She turned around to face me dead on. If it's a fight she wanted, she got one. But then Featherstone got in between us, and we just completely ignored him.

"So, what you guys want to do?" he asked.

Juliet held up her hand to get Featherstone to leave. "Featherstone, we're busy!"

I wish I had taken notice at Featherstone's efforts to break up our fight. As I said before, when I am angry, I don't even consider what is going on outside of the fight. I don't take notice of what is going on or how the fight might affect the people involved. This is something I would regret immensely and also be grateful for in this situation later on in my life.

"Come on, guys! Let us have some fun...!" he said happily, trying again to break up the fight and getting closer to me in the process.

But I couldn't be bothered with his attempts and I pushed him out of my way to face the lady in question. I was furious with her and her selfishness. Sure I had betrayed her, but I was unbelievably sorry and I was trying to make ammends for what I did. I walked out on the mission for her because I had chosen her over the old me that wanted to do nothing but hate and marry revenge for all he cared. Did she even understand what I just gave up for her? I gave up my life's work for a potential happiness with her: the only girl that I have loved unconditionally. I was beyond livid and so I went in for the attack.

"Well let me tell you something about YOU REDS!" I yelled back.

I knew that would make her angry. You insult my family and I insult yours.

"US REDS?" she screamed. I was ready to face her down in this and I was not going down that easily.

"Oh, can't we just laugh about this?" Featherstone said with some form of desperateness in his voice, holding up Shroom in the process. "I know your little Mushroom dude can! HEHE! HEHE!"

And just like that, my anger and frustration came flooding out of my body as if a damn had broken and let all the water out. My rage was at high levels and I could barely even take it and unfortunately, I took it out on the one person who saw reason in this situation and was trying to talk Juliet and I out of it. With both of us angry, we both just exploded at poor Featherstone.

"FEATHERSTONE!" we both yelled.

"We're in the middle of something!" I yelled. "Do you mind?"

"You wouldn't understand, alright?" Juliet corresponded. "So just leave us alone."

These words completely destroyed the fun loving and cheerful friend of ours. His smile vanished and he looked like the saddest and most miserable creature I have ever seen in my life. He slumped down and I saw that he gave up.

"Right. I'm sorry."

He turned away to leave and I felt the anger leaving my body. The anger was replaced with guilt. I hadn't meant for this to get so out of control or to take this out of him. He prepared to leave and then turned back to us.

"You know, sometimes, I get a little...overexcited...Especially having such great new friends...like you!" he said hopefully but then quickly returned to being sad and dropped his head down. "But I know I can be a bit..uh...much..."

And with these words, he slowly walked away in sadness.

I looked back and Juliet and I saw the guilt in her eyes and she regretted our actions towards Featherstone as much as I did. We both decided, without any words, that the best thing to do was to repair things with Featherstone. I turned and yelled after him.

"Wait, Featherstone! Hey!"

"Come back, Featherstone!" Juliet said, sadly. "I'm sorry."

Juliet ran forward and Shroom and I followed after her until we found the shack that we had found Featherstone in only this morning. I couldn't believe my actions towards our friend and I wanted to apologize profusely. I opened the door to the shed fully and saw what Featherstone had been doing the last twenty years in this shed. I felt an emptiness and overwhelming sadness within this shed. I then saw the wall, full of pictures, stamps, play and movie tickets among other things. But what stood out to me the most was the picture in the center. It was of a beautiful house and garden with a couple in the picture. To the normal eye, you would've noticed the people as the most important. But if you looked closer, you saw two pink flamingos and you recognized one of them as your friend, Featherstone.

I looked back at her and I wanted to apologize again for how I had acted. I regretted getting so angry over nothing and I hated fighting with her because it just hurt so much. A shadow then appeared before us and Featherstone slowly entered the shack with Shroom behind him. I looked back at the picture and I was curious as to whether or not it was him in the picture. My thoughts were then comfirmed when Featherstone looked at the photo and smiled the saddest smile that you could ever see.

"I may not be a smart bird," he said. "But I know what love is."

At long last, Juliet and I learned the tragic love story of the Lawrences that tore Featherstone away from his love.

* * *

><p>It all began twenty years ago when the Lawrences lived here. There was once a beautiful house and an even more splendid garden that existed here twenty years ago. This house and garden were owned by the Lawrences, who were very happy together and at one point, loved and cherished each other very much. Unbeknownst to them, there was another happy couple living there that was madly in love as well. That was Featherstone and his wife that he loved more than anything in the world. They had been together before the Lawrences had even decided to buy them. For many years, the Lawrences were very happy and to Featherstone and his wife, this meant that the couples would stay together forever.<p>

But sadly, they were completely wrong.

Soon afterwards, the Lawrences started to have problems which caused their marriage and their love to fall apart. The problems were so great that they couldn't try to look past them and try to remember the great and beautiful love that they shared. The day came when it was just too much for both of them and with Mr. Lawrence's "I've had it" Featherstone and his wife knew that their great happiness was about to come to an end. And it did when moving day came and Mrs. Lawrence took all of her belongings with her, including Featherstone's wife. As soon as the moving van drove away, Featherstone knew he would never see her again. After she was gone, Mr. Lawrence took all of the remaining lawn knick-knacks and placed them into a shed, Featherstone included. As the years went by, weeds grew, the house a wreck and ruined and Featherstone remained there for twenty years.

He looked at the house everyday, being constantly reminded of the great love he had and had lost.

* * *

><p>After the story was finished, Featherstone brought us to the site where the Lawrences used to live. It amazed me to think that such happiness existed there at one point. The house was dark and ruined, and looked as if sadness had completely infected it. I felt horrible about how he had been suffering for all of these years by himself. I knew what he was trying to tell us as well.<p>

"You know...other people's hate destroyed my love and...I couldn't do nothing about it.." he said sadly and then turned to us. "But you...you can."

I placed my hand on Featherstone's back to show I cared and he smiled back sadly.

I can't believe I was about to throw away the single greatest thing that has ever happened to me. Juliet was the sun and moon and the stars to me. Without her, I was incomplete and a soul lost in darkness and despair. Without her, I would've continued living in hate and anger willingly without ever having a life of love and happiness. Without her with me, I am nothing. She was my love and my greatest happiness. I loved her more than anything and I didn't give a damn if she was a Red. I don't care anymore and honestly, I don't why I thought it mattered. We love each other more than anything else and that's why we shouldn't let hate get in the way of how we feel towards one another. I don't want us to end up like the Lawrences: full of hate, bitterness, and living a life completely devoid of love. Yesterday I wanted revenge. Today, I wanted to live a life with Juliet in a place where no one would judge us on what color our hats were or what garden we came from. I'm so sick of lying to myself and to everyone. I loved her and I no longer wanted to hide how I felt by feelings that weren't real. I am fed up with this feud and hate keeping us from being together. I want to build a life with her by my side and I wanted to spend every single day with her and tell her how much I love her. We can't do that back home and I don't know about her, but I don't want to hide how I feel anymore.

I had a crazy idea. I don't know how she's going to take it but it's the only shot we have.

I pulled her aside to tell her of my crazy plan.

"You know, I think that pink crazy plastic bird might be right!" I said. "What if we never went back?"

I heard Featherstone gasp happily at the idea, but I saw very clearly that she was aprehensive of the idea.

"Never go back?" she said worriedly. "But what about my dad? And Nanette? And the Red Garden?"

I knew how she felt and I knew that I was asking a lot of her. By making this decision, I was giving up a lot as well. My friends, my family, Benny and Shroom, my loving and beautiful mother, and the only life I had ever known for her. I was ready to give all of that up for her because I wanted a place where no one would judge us and where our love would be respected and accepted. I wanted her and her alone. Sure, I'd miss everyone and I'd miss Benny and Shroom and my mother, but if I had Juliet with me, then I could face anything. I smiled to show her that I was very serious.

"You see the truth is, over there we're enemies. But here, here we're a matching pair!"

I grabbed her hands in my own and smiled at her and she in turn, smiled at me. I was then ready to ask her the question that I had wanted to ask her since the day I met her. I got down on one knee, still holding her hands and asked:

"Juliet, will you stay here and build a garden with me?"

And without even a second thought, she replied:

"I'd love to."

Shroom then nudged up against Juliet, holding the very Cupid's Arrow Orchid that had brought us together. It was almost as if Shroom was giving us his blessing with this. Shroom, my best and loyal friend, now fully understood us and was willing to give me up to Juliet and keep our secret. She took her hands out of mine and took the Orchid from Shroom. This flower had brought us together and made us fall in love and now would be the start of our new life together, away from hate and destruction. We then found some soil and planted the orchid back in the ground. She grabbed my hands and we stood up together, hands touching, palm to palm. This was our vow to each other: to love each other through the good and the bad and never give up on our love, no matter how bad things get. This was our life now and I had no regrets. I finally had the person I loved and now that I had her, I would never let her go.

I smiled at her, getting lost in those glowing emerald eyes that I had fallen in love with. I lost track of time and reality. She smiled back at me and clutched my hands tightly and leaned forward to kiss me. I leaned forward to return it and then I heard the one voice that I didn't want to hear.

"GNOMEO!"

I flashed back to reality because I knew that voice all too well. It was Benny and I turned to see his face of shock and disgust and confusion.

The secret was out now.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he screamed and even though I know it wouldn't do any good, I needed to try and explain things to him. I held onto her hand as I made my attempt.

"Benny. Listen mate, I can explain..." But Benny wasn't having any of it and he ran away. "Benny! BENNY! WAIT!"

My hand fell out of hers and I looked back at her sad expression. I grabbed her hands again, knowing that I had to stop Benny before things get more out of hand.

"What will we do now?" Juliet said sadly.

"I'm going to stop Benny before anything gets out of hand," I said, seeing the horror and fear on her face as I said these words.

"No! You can't!"

"Don't worry! I'll be back!" I said, and then I kissed her cheek and ran off after Benny.

"Benny! Wait! I can explain!" I yelled.

I chased after him in a hurry and in a last attempt to save the life I so desperately wanted to share with Juliet.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! Hope you enjoyed it! I'm trying to get back into writing again so I hope that this chapter was ok!<strong>

**Next Chapter: The dreaded smashing scene and the lovers are discovered! **

**I spent five hours writing this for you guys! I've gotten out of my writer's block and now that I have more time on my hands, I think I'll be updating a lot quicker than I have been. **

****Please REVIEW! 6 reviews or more! You know the drill!****

**Until Next time!  
><strong>

**Signed **

**kagomehater4ever  
><strong>


End file.
